Spyro and the Time Portal
by Chuckles the Cheat
Summary: Spyro finds out that his new friend, Nestor, was actually sent from the past to ask Spyro to free the Elders from their crystal prisons done by no other than Gnasty Gnorc. This story is dead.
1. A New Friend From An Old Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro charecters that are used in this story. I do own Nestor. R&R please. Tell me if you are liking it.

Chapter 1 A New Friend From An Old Past

It was such a great day. The sun was shining and hardly a cloud was afloat in the sky.

"Catch me if you can Spyro", Sparx said as he tagged Spyro on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't be a problem", Spyro responded as he took off after him.

Spyro chased him through the large village where many dragons were spending time with one another or just bartering. The village was a great place to live for it provided pretty much everything from stores, carnivals and games, residential homes, and of course, Spyro's friends.

"Hurry up slowpoke my grandma can move faster than you",Sparx mocked.

Spyro smiled then bursted into a new faster speed racing through the market. Sparx looked behind him as he heard Spyro trampling closer and closer. Sparx quickly flew down an alley hoping to speed away from Spyro. Spyro saw his plan and attempted to make it fail. As Spyro turned he saw a dragon sitting down in front of the alley. Spyro quickly tried to stop but it was too late and slid right into the other dragon knocking him on the ground. Spyro tumbled over him and fell to the ground with a thud.

Spyro quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry sir! I really didn't mean to do that! I swear!"

The other dragon just looked at him as he got up.

"Are you ok?", Spyro asked.

"Yea I suppose. What were you thinking running into me like that? Someone could have gotten hurt!", the other dragon replied. This male dragon was green and was the same size as Spyro. He looked a little less muscular than Spyro though. A bit younger too but not by much. His wings was a darker green and his horns were a bit curved at the tip. He had one white spike on each tip of his wings.

"I'm sorry me and my friend was playing tag and I guess I overdid it."

The dragon sat back down and said, "Was your friend a glowing dragonfly?"

"Yea he was actually. Annoying sometimes though but that's what friends do."

"Mind if I tag along? I'm new in this village and I really haven't gotten to know anyone yet."

Spyro looked down the alley then looked at the dragon, "Sure you can, I'm Spyro by the way."

"Nice to meet you Spyro, I'm Nestor."

Spyro smiled then he and Nestor ran down the alley. Sparx is most likely long gone now but what else was there to do? Maybe he could catch up with Sparx and introduce him to Nestor. Nestor and Spyro ran down the alleyway, dodging and jumping over some crates and supplies as if it were a mere obstacle course. As they reached the end of the alley Spyro looked around and saw a familiar face in the distance. Spyro quickly ran over along with Nestor but slowed to a fast pace as he came closer to the familiar face.

"Hey Cynder!", Spyro shouted.

Cynder quickly turned around to find out who was shouting her name. She found none other than her faithful companion Spyro.

"Hey Spyro", she said as Spyro made it to her.

"Hey Cynder I got someone you want to meet."

Spyro turned around and his new friend Nestor approached.

"Cynder, this is Nestor. Nestor this is Cynder."

Nestor smiled, "Nice to meet you Cynder."

"Good to meet you Nestor", Cynder replied.

Spyro explained, "I was chasing Sparx through the market when I accidentally ran into Nestor. He's new here so I let him tag along me until he knows the place better."

Nestor looked down at the ground when Cynder looked at him.

"It's ok Nestor. You can hang out with us", Cynder said.

"Thanks for your kindness", Nestor replied.

Cynder smiled, "It's no problem. It's always good to make a new friend."

"Same here", Spyro added.

Nestor smiled at the answers he received. Two new friends in one day. What are the odds of that ever happening to him. And it was by complete accident.

"By the way, Cynder have you seen Sparx?" Spyro asked.

Cynder suddenly smiled, "Yea he's right behind you."

"What?", Spyro said as he turned around.

Sparx just made a goofy smile and Spyro just shook his head.

"So this is Sparx?", Nestor asked.

"Yes this is Sparx. Nestor meet Sparx, the annoying dragonfly", Spyro said then made a slight laugh.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that", Sparx said.

Cynder laughed, "Well I gotta go. Nice meeting you Nestor. See you later Spyro."

"Nice meeting you too Cynder."

"See you later Cynder."

Spyro smiled then asked, "So Nestor you got somewhere to crash tonight I presume?"

Nestor frowned, "Umm well actually no."

Spyro stopped, "Whoa well that's a problem."

"Yea I know. I really have nowhere to go right now."

"Well your welcome to stay at my house for tonight. If you want."

Nestor smile, "Thanks Spyro."

"It's what friends do. Follow me to my house and I'll find somewhere you can sleep tonight."

Spyro resumed walking along with Nestor. Sparx was already ahead because he kept going when Spyro and Nestor stopped. It was mostly quiet along the way until Spyro asked, "So where did you come from anyways?"

Nestor closed his eyes for a second then reopened them, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just leave it at that."

"Umm ok?" Spyro responded

It was again quiet the rest of the way there. The only noise was from the marketeers selling their wares to their customers. A few minutes later of strange quietness Nestor arrived at Spyro's home. It was average size. Windows in the front along with a small garden beside Spyro's home. A chimney was sticking out the top and a small fence was up around the home.

"We're here", Spyro said as he opened the fence gate for Nestor. Nestor thanked him and Spyro closed the fence and opened the door. As Nestor walked inside he felt like a heavy burden was lifted.

"So Nestor have you had anything to eat yet? It's almost dinnertime."

"Naw but I'm good right now", Nestor replied.

"Are you sure", Spyro asked.

"Yea I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Alright but if you get hungry just join me and Sparx at the dinner table. We usually have plenty of leftovers seeing that only 1 and a half dragons live here."

Nestor smiled, "Ok, thanks for your concern."

"It's no trouble. If your tired you can rest up in that room to your right. If you get hungry the kitchen is to your left."

"Thanks again Spyro."

"No problem Nestor."

Spyro walked into the kitchen and Nestor walked into the room on his right to rest. He laid on the couch in front of an unlit fireplace with already burned logs in it. They could still be used for another fire though. He laid there in thought about the events that happened earlier. He wondered if he should tell Spyro where he came from or not. It would be important if he told him. Eventually he fell asleep comfortably. Spyro finished cooking his meal for him and Sparx and left some out for Nestor just in case he changed his mind. Nestor awoke to the smell of fresh steak upon his nostrils. He only rolled over on the couch. Then he got up and began to walk to the kitchen. Spyro was only halfway done with his meal when Nestor walked in the kitchen.

"Hungry?", Spyro asked.

Nestor nodded then Spyro slid a plate with a fresh steak on it.

"Thanks", Nestor said as he began to bite into his meal.

Spyro resumed eating along with Sparx who was cutting his steak into smaller portions so he could eat it. In around 3 minutes Nestor finished his last bite and Spyro was almost done with his.

"Wow you must have been hungry!", Sparx exclaimed.

"No kidding! My record is 5 minutes." Spyro added

Nestor smiled, "Yea I was more hungry than I thought".

"I noticed", Spyro said as he took his last bite.

Nestor looked at his plate and examined it. "Spyro I have to tell you something. It's about where I came from."

"What about it",Spyro said as he took Nestor's plate and put it on the shelf to wash later.

"Well you most likely won't believe me but I came from the past"

"Wait a second! What do you mean by the past?", Spyro exclaimed

"I mean I traveled here through a time portal. My original home was in the Artisans home world."

Sparx butted in,"Artisans home world? Never heard of it."

"Me neither", Spyro added.

"You most likely wouldn't have anyways", Nestor said.

Spyro sat in thought about this Artisans home world. Sparx did too. Was Artisans a place that existed here a very long time ago?

Nestor continued his story, "I came here to find someone to help me and all of the dragons in the past."

Sparx interrupted, "Wait do you mean your past or our past? Ugh I'm confused."

Spyro shook his head, "Just continue Nestor. Don't mind him."

Nestor continued, "Someone named Gnasty Gnorc has attacked our home worlds and turned the Elder dragons into crystal. Legend says that a purple dragon is needed to release them from their prison. Luckily I ran into you and I must ask you for our sake save our world. Please! We need your help Spyro. If you can release the Elder Dragons, the elders can take care of Gnasty Gnorc."

Sparx asked, "How are we supposed to go back in time? There is no way our technology is that advanced."

"There is a time portal hidden within the forest west from here. It's how I got into this time period. We can use it to go back to my time."

"So you want me to go free the elder dragons from your time period?", Spyro asked.

"Yes, my while clan family would be ever so grateful if you do. We can leave in the morning if you want."

"Let's leave now", Spyro said as he got up out of his chair.

Sparx, wide eyed, said, "Whoa you mean now? Shouldn't we tell someone about this first."

Spyro looked at Sparx, "Your right. Cynder can help us."

Spyro and Nestor left leaving Sparx behind. "That wasn't what I had in mind."

They began to run to Cynders home while Sparx managed to catch up to them.

Nestor said as he ran beside his friend,"I thank you for what you are doing Spyro. This means a lot to me and my family."

Spyro responded, "It's no problem. It was getting a bit boring around here anyways."

Their running made the trip to Cynder's quicker. When they arrived Spyro knocked on her door. Spyro heard footsteps come toward the door then the door opened revealing Cynder.

"Spyro? What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to help me save a dragon clan?"

Cynder smiled, "Is this another one of your games Spyro?"

Then she noticed Nestor behind Spyro, "Hi Nestor."

Nestor replied, "Cynder there is something I need to tell you in which you most likely won't believe me at first. I came from the past and I seek help to free the dragons from my time from their crystal prisons. Legends say that a purple dragon is the only one who can break that seal so now Spyro is my only hope."

Cynder just sat speechless, "Umm … right."

Spyro asked, "Do you wanna help me free them Cynder?"

"Wait your gonna travel back in time?"

Spyro smiled, "Yea, pretty crazy right?"

Cynder smiled, "Count me in!"

Cynder could already see the gratitude on Nestor's face. Cynder walked outside and followed Spyro and Nestor to wherever they were going.

"So where are we going anyways?",Cynder asked.

"A time portal in the western part of the forest hidden among some ruins", Nestor answered.

The dragon trio continued to travel into the forest with Sparx lighting up their way. Nestor stopped a couple of times to check his surroundings then continued onward. Spyro and Cynder hung behind Nestor and Spyro explained the whole situation to Cynder. After she heard the story it was only a couple of minutes before everyone felt a power. It was more like hole in the fabric space in time.

"We are close", Nestor warned.

A couple of steps later Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx stumbled across the ruins Nestor told them about. The time portal could be seen floating beside a thick wall.

"Here it is", Nestor said. "Are you sure you want to do this Spyro."

Spyro nodded and Cynder nodded. Sparx said, "Oh what the hay."

Nestor nodded then looked at the black portal and entered it disappearing from the planet. Then Cynder entered then Sparx flew inside the portal. Spyro looked up into the night sky at the planets and moons in view in the sky then entered the time portal traveling back in time.


	2. A Close Encounter

A review I couldn't ignore: Hm...Interesting story so far but I can't help but notice that the basic plot is similar to my story. I don't mind, I just want to know; did you get your idea from my story: Spyro meets Spyro?

Yours truly: Sinrah Wyrm the Sixth

Yes I did actually. I liked how you brought the old Spyro (and Gnasty Gnorc) back into the fanfics today. You rarely see the old Spyro these days in fanfiction. Anywho, I'm planning to have a surprise in this story, totally unexpected. Thanks for the inspiration. Enjoy the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 A Close Encounter

The Artisan world was a beautiful world. Spyro immediately noticed its beauty as he came through the portal. The night sky, the stars, moons, and no clouds blocking the sight.

Nestor smiled,"Welcome to my home. We are around ten generations in the past. Well, you are at least."

"Thank you Nestor",Spyro said.

"Come on, we should go to my place for now and wait for dawn to arrive",Nestor suggested.

Sparx yawned, "Great, I'm bushed. Need a nap."

"Follow me", Nestor said as he began leading.

Nestor walked and Spyro and the group followed. They marveled that they actually traveled through time. Most likely which no dragon has ever done before. Spyro could use dragon time to manipulate it, but traveling through it was a different story. The forest seemed the same but the wildlife they occasionally saw was of another species. Something most likely extinct in Spyro's time. Spyro looked behind him to see Sparx's glowing body and Cynder's emerald eyes. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. She seemed strangely quiet. Spyro smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You ok?", Spyro asked.

"Of course", Cynder responded. "Why?"

"Nothing you've just been quiet, that's all."

"I'm fine, just still shocked at this time traveling thing I suppose."

They continued walking for another 5 minutes. It seemed like forever though.

"Are we there yet?", Sparx asked.

"Just about",Nestor answered. "We just gotta walk over this hill then over the bridge and we will be in Artisan"

Sparx looked ahead and saw the hill he was talking about. Everyone continued walking to the base of the hill then Sparx asked, "We couldn't just fly there?"

"In our home, it is better to walk for it builds the muscles in the legs. If we just fly everywhere or battle skills wouldn't be that well."

Sparx begun to suggest,"Well we could just fly this one time. What's the harm in .."

"Sparx just be quiet", Cynder interrupted.

Spyro smiled, "Besides Sparx your already flying."

"I know that but it would be faster if we all just flew there."

"Sparx be quiet for a second", Nestor said.

Spyro saw his worried look then began listening also. Spyro could feel it. A presence was near. Unfriendly. It felt like it was right beside him but he couldn't see anything.

Nestor whispered, "I recognize that stench anywhere. He is here."

"Who is?", Cynder quietly asked.

"Gnasty Gnorc is here", Nestor answered. "We need to hide, we can't fight him."

"Where?", Sparx calmly asked.

Nestor looked around quickly and spotted an hiding spot. He slowly crept to Spyro to tell him for he felt Gnasty Gnorc was getting closer.

"Spyro, you see that little leaf pile over there?" Nestor asked as he pointed.

"Yea, what about it."

"It's a large spiders nest. It's big enough for us to fit in."

"Woah, woah, woah, a spiders nest? Are you crazy?!"

"It's for a trapdoor spider but it looks like it's been abandoned, come on lets go in there."

Spyro sighed as he saw no other place to go. He quickly crept over, picking up a nearby stick to throw at it. Spyro began to hear the sound of footsteps down in the forest and it sounded like it was headed straight for their direction.

"Come on slowpoke we need to get in there now!", Nestor said as he rounded the others. He picked up the 'trapdoor' to let everyone inside.

"Thank god, no spiders", Sparx said. Then Nestor quickly dove in with the rest of them.

"Be very still and hopefully he won't spot us", Nestor whispered.

"Hopefully?", Sparx said as Spyro pushed him to the bottom of the nest so his glow wouldn't blow their cover.

Luckily the nest was a little deeper than expected otherwise there may have been some problems. Spyro then heard the footsteps get closer and closer. In a few seconds it sounded as if an army was marching right over their hideout. Then he heard voices.

"I'm sorry sir but we just can't seem to track that dragon down."

"Well sorry don't cut it! I want that dragon found. He's going to ruin my plans and I can't have that. I want a search party in the northern part of the forest. Another one in the south. Your team continue searching here. I'll search the eastern part myself. Send word to your troops to regroup at my lair in 3 hours."

"Yes sir!"

The footsteps continued for a couple more minutes then everything was silent.

"I think they're gone",Nestor said. He lifted the the door up to a crack to see if they are indeed gone.

"Yea, they're gone. Come on we have to get moving."

"We still going to your place?", Cynder asked.

"Yea, according to what I heard the search parties are searching the forest then returning to Gnasty's lair in 3 hours. They must have already searched Artisan"

They continued onward over the hill. As they reached it's peak Spyro saw stone bridge in the distance Nestor spoke of. They continued across the meadow, alert for any other group they could stumble across. They made it to the bridge and began to walk across it. Cynder stopped halfway and began looking over the side of the bridge into the river below.

Nestor stopped then Spyro said, "I'll handle this, you go on ahead. It's a right then straight ahead right?"

"Yea you can't miss it."

Spyro smiled, "Right, I'll see you."

"Want me to go with him?", Sparx asked.

Spyro nodded and Sparx obeyed. Spyro watched them for a second as the two walked away the Spyro turned around to see what Cynder was doing. She was still looking over the edge into the water below. Spyro walked beside her then did the same.

"So what's on your mind?"

Cynder continued to watch the river saying,"Honestly I don't really know. I've felt something strange here. Something familiar and reeks of evil."

Spyro and Cynder continued to watch the river flow with a reflection of the moon and themselves on top.

Cynder said, "Maybe it's just me. I mean what could possibly be familiar in this time period?"

Spyro answered, "I don't know but from what I recall you haven't been wrong before."

Cynder watched the river for a little while longer then said, "Well we better get going before someone finds us here."

Spyro nodded then they walked the rest of the bridge and took a right as Nestor had went. They started walking down a path beside the river and they spotted a hut in the distance.

"That must be where Nestor is",Spyro said.

They continued walking to the hut then when they got there they knocked on the door. Nestor opened it assuming it was them.

"Come on in",Nestor greeted.

Spyro began to walk in when Nestor pushed him back out.

"Ladies first Spyro", Nestor smiled.

"Yea Spyro you should learn some manners", Cynder said as she slowly walked in taking her time to annoy Spyro.

"Ha ha funny", Spyro said as he began pushing Cynder through the door.

"Hey!",Cynder exclaimed then laughed.

"Well you wanted to be first", Spyro laughed.

When they entered Nestor closed the door then walked into a room motioning Spyro and Cynder to follow him.

They entered the room and Nestor said, "This is where you can sleep until dawn. I suggest you try to get some sleep now because dawn is in about 7 hours but that's your choice."

"Thank you Nestor", Spyro said. Nestor smiled then left the room.

"Hey Spyro", Sparx said from the bed he was already in.

"Hey Sparx."

"Ahem..."

"Hey Cynder", Sparx said forgetting about her, most likely on purpose.

"Hey Sparx", she responded.

Spyro suggested,"Well I guess we better get some sleep. We gotta get up bright and early tomorrow."

"Agreed",Cynder responded.

Spyro jumped on the top bunk then Cynder joined him. Spyro slid over to the wall behind him so Cynder would have room to sleep.

"Goodnight Cynder", Spyro said.

"Goodnight Spyro", she responded giving him a goodnight kiss.

Satisfied, Spyro called it a night and he and Cynder quickly fell asleep ready for the next day to bring whatever it was going to bring them.


	3. An Unexpected Turn

Thanks Sinrah Wyrm the Sixth (includes both of you). Glad you are liking it. I was beginning to think my stories were bad for no one hardly gave me reviews. But seeing your reviews has made me feel much better about it. Thanks for everything and enjoy the next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 An Unexpected Turn

Spyro awoke being shaken by Cynder. A strong sunlight was gleaming through the window.

"Spyro wake up! We gotta leave now!",Cynder shouted in the lowest voice possible.

"What?! Why?",Spyro yawned.

"Because we overslept and Gnasty's troops are approaching us!"

"Whhaaat!?",Spyro exclaimed.

"Spyro keep it down or they might here us",Nestor commanded.

"Ok, ok, where are they at?", Spyro asked.

"Approaching the hut. We must get down to the cellar. My dad built a underground tunnel in case a situation like this happened. Looks like now is the time to use it."

"Let's move",Spyro said as he jumped down off the bed.

Spyro peeked through the window to find that they were approaching. About a quarter a mile away. If not less. Nestor dashed through the hut with everyone behind him. They entered the living room and Nestor ran toward the corner then slide a dark brown rug to the side revealing a secret hatch.

Nestor opened it then let everyone in leaving him to be the last one. Just as he was about to jump in he heard the troops arrive at their front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you idiots miss this hut?! It's in broad daylight and you never checked it? The purple dragon could be in here!", the first commander yelled

"I'm sorry sir! I promise it will never happen again!", said a leader in charge of leading the small group.

"Well you got that one right because you don't have to ever worry about any mistakes like this happen ever again!",the commander said then unsheathed his sword.

"Wha, what are you doing?!"

The commander just smiled then swung his sword in a horizontal slice slicing the troopers head clean off. The others watched in horror as their leader was just murdered and his head fell onto the ground rolling a couple of feet away from the porch.

"Well that takes care of that, now you sir.", the commander said pointed at a troop in front.

"Ye...yes sir", the trooper stuttered.

"Congratulations you just got promoted from trooper to leader! Now have your troops ransack this junk hole and report back to the lair of your findings."

"Yes sir", the newly promoted leader said as he saluted being polite as possible.

The first commander nodded while he wiped his blade off with a rag he kept with him. He turned around afterwards then began his walk back to his masters lair.

When he was no longer in sight a trooper said, "Man I can't believe he did that."

"I know",the newly promoted leader said. "I don't know if he's with us or against us anymore. Anyways lets get this door open. Crusher! Come Break this door down."

The abnormally large trooper stepped forward with a large steel warhammer in his grasp. He walked in front of the door and reared his warhammer back and with one swoop he busted the door into pieces.

"Good job Crusher, now lets get this over with already. I'm starving."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where does this tunnel go?", Spyro asked looking down the dimly lighted tunnel which had torches that seemed to be just lit and the walls.

Nestor answered,"To the east of Artisan. We'll arrive in the forest near the city where we can begin freeing the dragon elders."

"How many elders are there?", Cynder asked.

"A total of eight. There is the elder of fire, elder of earth, elder of ice, electricity, poison, shadow, fear, and wind."

"So they are the element guardians right?", Spyro asked.

"Indeed Spyro, each of them has mastered an element."

"Sounds like someone I used to know", Spyro thought to himself.

They continued walking through the tunnels with Sparx ahead to be a lantern. Sparx made it a lot easier to navigate through the tunnel. As they walked Spyro heard a noise deep in the tunnel. When it stopped he figured it was his imagination for no one else heard it. Another minute passed and he yet again heard another echo coming from the tunnel.

"Did anyone hear that",Spyro asked.

"Evidently Gnasty's troops found the hatch and are approaching. We must hurry to the other side. It shouldn't be too much longer before we are at the end",Nestor explained.

They continued walking but I in a fast pace and the echoing became louder and louder. Pretty soon it seemed they were only inches away from the enemy.

"The are moving faster than I predicted we must run."

"I've got an idea you three go ahead I'll catch up to you at the end of the tunnel",Spyro said.

"What do you have in mind Spyro?",Sparx asked.

"Just go we don't have much time left",Spyro said.

Sparx nodded then flew ahead with Nestor behind him.

"Don't do anything reckless",Cynder said.

"Don't worry we are talking about me remember?", Spyro smiled.

"Yea that's what I'm worried about",Cynder said then ran ahead to catch up with Nestor and Sparx.

Spyro watched them run out of sight then he turned around toward then echoes then sat down and closed his eyes. One minute passed then Spyro opened his eyes to reveal some troops in sight.

"Look a dragon",one of them said.

"What is this dragon whelping doing here all alone?", another one said.

The new leader shoved some troops out his way to indeed see the dragon just sitting down in the middle of the path.

"Well, well, well, it's the purple dragon we've been searching for",the leader said.

"You won't be searching for much longer", Spyro responded.

"And why is that dragon?", the leader asked.

"Because you won't live long enough to finish the job",Spyro threatened.

The leader laughed then yelled, "CHARGE!"

The search party began charging toward Spyro. Spyro smiled then closed his eyes, leaped into the air doing a flip in the process, then came back down smashing himself into the ground. The impact caused a small earthquake in the tunnel which caused the tunnel to begin collapsing. Immediately the troops stopped in their tracks and began to panic.

The leader gazed at Spyro,"By the gods! EVERYONE RETREAT! FALL BACK!

Spyro quickly turned around and began running as fast as he could to the end of the tunnel. As he ran he glanced back long enough to see the troops become crushed underneath the rocks that collapsed above them. Seeing they were all dead he continued running through the tunnel back to his friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he at?", Cynder asked for the hundredth time.

"He's fine Cynder, you'll see", Sparx yet again said.

"I just can't believe we left him back there! It's been 15 minutes!",Cynder exclaimed as she paced around in front of the tunnel.

"Don't worry Cynder he is fine we just have to wait for him to return",Nestor responded as he laid comfortably on top a patch of grass.

"Hi guys", Spyro said from behind Cynder.

"Spyro!",Cynder exclaimed.

"And girl",Spyro finished as Cynder ran to him the wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank goodness your ok."

"I told you I would be fine, but I see you didn't believe me."

Cynder unwrapped her arms around him then responded, "I was just worried."

"Well Spyro what did you do back there?", Nestor asked as he stood back up.

"I caused an earthquake to collapse the tunnel so they couldn't follow us. Don't worry about witnessed because they are buried beneath ten tons of boulders."

"How could you just cause an earthquake?", Nestor asked.

"I have the power of earth, fire, electricity, and ice. Which is also four of the eight guardians powers. Cynder has the other four",Spyro answered.

"Hmm what a coincidence. Anyways we should head west to Artisan and begin searching for the elders",Nestor suggested.

Spyro nodded then Nestor began to lead them into the forest. Sparx was behind him and Cynder began walking also. She turned around to see Spyro sitting there and a dark figure rose behind him with a sword in hand.

"Spyro! LOOK OUT!", Cynder yelled.

Spyro quickly turned around to see the enemy's sword come down ready to slice Spyro in half. Suddenly a fireball came from the darkness beside the cave and struck the enemy setting him ablaze. He ran away then dropped down to the ground in which he never got back up.

"What just happened?",Spyro asked.

"I saved your life, that's what happened",said a dragon from beside the tunnel. He was in the shadows so Spyro couldn't tell who he was.

"Show yourself",Spyro said.

The dragon stepped forward to reveal that he was a dragon very much like Spyro even in color. It was almost as if Spyro was looking at his own reflection. Cynder gasped, Sparx stared and Nestor was wide-eyed.

"What is going on here?",Spyro said.

"Spyro, that's...",Cynder began but didn't finish.

Spyro stared at the other dragon then realized the situation.

"Your name",Spyro simply said.

"My name is Malefor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet you wasn't expecting that huh lol. Figured I could throw in a surprise for you in the story. You will just have to keep reading to see the plot unfold itself. Please review and tell me if you are liking it.

Spyrofan4321


	4. Friend Or Foe?

Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently than before. Lol I guess Nestor saying they were 10 thousand generations in the past gave away Malefor huh. I was trying to give you a clue but I guess it was too big of a clue. Catch my drift? Enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for the uplifting reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Friend or Foe?

"Malefor?!!",Spyro exclaimed as he switched to his fighting stance.

"Yes, Malefor",Malefor repeated.

"What do you want with us now?",Spyro asked.

"What do you mean now? I don't even know your names nor ever seen you before!",Malefor exclaimed

Spyro looked behind him at Cynder. She was motioning for Spyro to come here. Spyro looked at Malefor again, then walked to Cynder to see what she wanted. He and Cynder walked out of earshot of the others behind a couple of trees leaving the others behind in confusion.

"What is it Cynder?",Spyro asked.

"Spyro I know how much you dislike Malefor but I think that he's actually good for now."

"What?! Are you insane! That's is the world's deadliest enemy right there. He has killed thousands of innocent lives in our time. If we kill him now, that would make the world a much better place."

"Are you suggesting that we just kill him?! I know how much you hate him. You forget what he done to me. Took me away before I was even born to be used as his puppet. I hate him too but we can't risk it quite yet to kill him."

"What do you mean?", Spyro asked.

"What if he actually made the world a better place, in this time I mean. He may have altered time by doing something that was good. If we kill him, our time could be altered and possibly be worse than before. He could have influenced this time somehow making it better."

"Like saving an important someone, right?",Spyro finished.

"Exactly",Cynder finished.

Spyro lowered his head and nodded at Cynder. Malefor couldn't be killed right now for he may have affected this time period somehow. For the greater,or for the worst? A question that only time would answer. Spyro and Cynder walked back to the mouth of the tunnel only to see Sparx coming for them.

"Hello Sparx",Spyro greeted.

"Hey Spyro",Sparx responded.

"Malefor scaring you Sparx?",Cynder asked as she smiled.

"Actually him and Nestor was arguing about something. I just couldn't be there so I came here to find you. Malefor gives me the creeps."

"Arguing? What for?",Cynder asked.

"I don't know. I left before they got into details."

"We should find out",Spyro suggested.

"Do we have to?",Sparx asked.

"Yes",Spyro responded as he began the short walk back, Cynder behind.

"How does this keep happening?",Sparx said to himself as he flew to Spyro to catch back up.

As Spyro got close to the tunnel he heard an argument toward the tunnel. Sparx was telling the truth so Spyro crept closer careful not to get spotted by Nestor or Malefor. Cynder was behind him while Sparx held onto his position so he wouldn't cause unwanted attention toward Spyro. Spyro got close enough to hear the argument clearly.

"How could you have just left back there to die Nestor?",Malefor exclaimed

"There was nothing I could have done! When you was captured me and my fathers forces was immediately ambushed! I assure you we tried to get you back but when Gnasty came we just had no choice but to fall back!"

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to escape from that wretched place? I could have been killed! Gnasty knows on how only the purple dragon can release the elders from crystal! That is why I was overrun and captured."

Nestor responded, "Malefor, I assure you that we tried to get you back! But Gnasty Gnorc came and he imprisoned my father in that cursed crystal prison! I was blazing angry but even I knew through my anger and hatred that I couldn't fight him alone! You must understand that!"

"Are you even aware that there are two purple dragons?! Where did the other dragon come from Nestor? Purple dragons are only meant to be born once every ten generations. You and I know that and know that this is not possible especially since he looked the same age as me! So I ask you, what did you do?",Malefor asked.

"It was my fathers wish! I couldn't have disobeyed him!",Nestor exclaimed

"What did you do?!",Malefor repeated.

"I'm sorry, I cannot discuss this much further. I promised that I would tell no one about it. Not even you Malefor."

"I swear Nestor you better tell me",Malefor growled.

Cynder tapped Spyro on the shoulder and whispered, "We better do something before this gets ugly Spyro."

Spyro nodded then began walking back to his original destination. As he came through the trees the argument immediately stopped just as Spyro had hoped for.

"What took you?",Nestor asked.

"Just a restroom break",Spyro said.

"And Cynder had to help?",Nestor smiled.

"No no! Jeez Nestor!"

Nestor laughed, "Relax pal I'm just kidding with you."

"So who exactly are you?",Malefor interrupted.

"My name is Spyro"

"Right, well Spyro I better be on my way."

With that Malefor walked through the forest to wherever he was going. No one knew where that was however.

"Want to know the whole story?",Nestor asked.

"What do you mean?",Spyro asked.

"Ha ha you didn't think I knew you were eavesdropping."

"Wow",Cynder simply replied.

"It's a gift. So do you want to know?",Nestor asked again.

"It would be helpful",Spyro responded.

Nestor nodded then began his story, "Me and my father were battling against Gnasty Gnorcs forces defending Artisan. My father's army was doing particularly well. We rarely lost anyone and Gnasty's evil forces were getting forced back into the forest from which they came. We had almost defeated the wave of forces when Malefor came. When Malefor came Gnasty Gnorc was evidently informed that he appeared in battle so he struck quickly. His main objective was to capture Malefor then crystallize the elders with his dark magic. Gnasty's forces seemed to be almost extinguished until I heard the war horn. I quickly looked to the source only to see another wave charging toward us. In the distance I saw Gnasty Gnorc and fought my way to my father to inform him. As I got closer to him I yelled at him that Gnasty was here. He seemed to already know and continued his fight a few harsh minutes later I spotted Malefor fighting against Gnasty Gnorc. I only watched in horror as Malefor was quickly outnumbered and Gnasty struck him with a mace. Malefor fell to the ground and was immediately tied up and loaded into a nearby cage. He was then taken into the forest to which I never seen him again. My father saw and asked me to go on an important mission. He told me about the time portal in the ruins as he fought and asked me to find the purple dragon of that time period."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father! Gnasty Gnorc is here! What should we do?!",Nestor exclaimed.

"Do not fear my son, just stay beside and we will get through this, I promise."

A nearby gnorc charged for Nestor but his father immediately set him ablaze with the hottest fire he ever did see. Another gnorc saw the death of his comrade and charged toward Nestor's father with a longsword in hand. Nestor breathed fire on him before he got to his father setting him ablaze. Nestor looked over quickly enough to see his father tear another gnorc into pieces with his sharp claws. Nestor looked across the battlefield to find Gnasty Gnorcs position only to see Malefor fighting against him. Malefor fought against Gnasty but as he fought more and more troops came to Gnasty's aid. He was eventually outnumbered and struck with Gnasty's mace knocking him unconscious.

"Father, Malefor has been captured! What do we do now!",Nestor yelled.

"Nestor I have a special task for you that must be done. Me and the other elders have created a time portal in the ruins of the forest. I want you to get over there and go through the portal and find the purple dragon of that time. Bring him back here, I fear we will need his help for this war to come to an end."

"Ok father! You can count on me!"

Nestor looked in the distance to see Gnasty Gnorc making quick progress toward him.

"Father Gnasty is getting closer!"

"I know!",he replied.

Two gnorcs charged at the same time toward Nestor's father and he let loose a flame that set one ablaze. The other managed to dodge the attack and leaped for him ready to stab him. He quickly used his tail to impale him through the chest in midair.

"You'll never stop us",the gnorc gurgled.

Nestor's father tossed him toward a group gnorcs knocking them down long enough for his dragon brethren tho finish them off.

"Well, well, looks like I have some unfinished business here",said a familiar voice.

Nestor quickly turned around and exclaimed, "Father! It's Gnasty!"

His father turned around to see Gnasty standing there leaning on his mace.

"What do you want you freak?!",Nestor exclaimed

"I want you to stop this nonsense",Gnasty calmly said.

"And then what? Let you rule our land? I don't think that is going to happen",Nestor's father exclaimed

"Exactly! Now if you would just be so kindly to just surrender and maybe I won't have to imprison you."

"Never!"

"Very well",Gnasty said.

Gnasty quickly swung his mace at Nestor's father and here blocked it with his wing. He counterattacked by breathing a volcanic fire onto Gnasty. However it was blocked by Gnasty's dark magic.

"Don't you see? You can't defeat me! My magic is too strong for the likes of you! Now this is where you will surrender!"

Gnasty raised his mace up high and a ball of dark energy was forming above it.

"To stone with you!",Gnasty exclaimed and swung his mace at Nestor's father.

"RUN NESTOR!!", his father yelled. The dark magic ball collided with him and he was turned into sparkling crystal.

"HA HA HA HA! Too easy!",Gnasty said as he motioned for his troops to get the crystallized dragon.

"Gnasty I swear you will pay for your crimes",Nestor yelled.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he fled from the field to the place his father described. A nearby Gnorc began to chase him down when Gnasty stopped him.

"Let him go! There is nothing a little shrimp like him can do to defeat me! Now get this dragon loaded onto the wagon and transport him to the volcano. No one will be able to find him there, especially since I have the only dragon that can free him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nestor, are you ok?",Spyro asked as he shook Nestor.

"Yea I'm fine Spyro",Nestor replied.

"So who was your father",Cynder asked.

"My father was the fire guardian. His name was Blaze",Nestor answered.

"Whatever happened to your mother",Spyro asked.

Nestor took a deep breath, "She died giving birth to me. Something went horribly wrong and she somehow died. No one knows why."

"I'm sorry for your loss",Spyro said.

"Yea, thanks",Nestor replied "Well we should get moving. The longer we wait the more time Gnasty's forces has to completely take over Artisan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Hope so! If there are any errors with this story please tell me. So do you think Malefor is a friend of foe? All reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for all the support


	5. Suit Up

Chapter 5 Suit Up

Nestor led Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx through the forest. It seemed more like a confusing maze but Nestor seemed to know where he was going. The trees seemed more lively in this time than in Spyro's. They seemed taller and more healthy.

"So Spyro, what of your parents?",Nestor asked as he walked.

"Umm, I really don't know actually. I never met them nor even knew their names or what they were like. All I know is that are gone and I don't know if they are dead or alive",Spyro explained.

"Well don't lose all hope for it is not lost yet. Maybe they will return to you one day."

"I hope so",Spyro responded.

"How about you Cynder?",Nestor asked.

"While I was in my egg, I was taken away by an evil villain named Gaul. When I hatched I remember seeing his eyes. Filled with so much hatred and evil. He used his magic on me and forced me to work for his dark master. Thanks to Spyro I no longer serve that wretched being."

"Sounds like you two have some things in common",Nestor said.

The group continued through the forest and came into an opening which had a small but beautiful lake in the middle. Nestor walked over to it for a drink of water as did the others.

"What is this place?",Sparx asked.

"It's a water source for Artisan. We used to bring our wagons out here and gathered up the water but this war is making it a bit hard",Nestor answered.

"So how much longer until we are in Artisan?",Spyro asked when he finished his drink.

"Not too much longer. Around 6 minutes away as long as if we don't run into any more troops."

"Well then let's get moving",Spyro said.

Nestor began leading again while Spyro and Cynder followed side by side. Sparx entertained himself by flying around Spyro's head like a annoying fly. Spyro swatted an him a few times but missed every time. Cynder laughed at his helplessness and Sparx continued to fly in circles around Spyro. A few minutes passed, which was filled with threats and laughs.

"We're here",Nestor announced.

Spyro looked ahead through the rest of the forest and saw an opening and a few huts. As they reached the opening Spyro gazed at the countless homes in Artisan. It seemed to be a very successful city. Spyro wondered what had happened to Artisan to decrease the population for the city in their time wasn't half the size of Artisan.

"Welcome to Artisan with a population of 7,354 citizens",Nestor said.

"Wow",Sparx replied.

The group exited the tree line and into the Artisan city. It was pretty well deserted due to the war but there were still a few dragons left who refused to move away. One dragon was manning an armor shop, mainly for Artisans warriors

"Hey Nestor!",the dragon said.

"Hey Magnus",Nestor responded.

Magnus is a silver color with darker silver spots on him. He was a little bigger than Nestor. His horns were curved a little at the tip and he had gray colored wings with a small spike at the end of them.

"Still here making armor I assume?",Nestor asked.

"Yea our troops sometimes need new armor to replace their old used up, dented armor so I repair old armor and make entirely new armor. So whose your friends?",Magnus asked.

"Oh this is Spyro, Cynder, and the annoying dragonfly is Sparx",Nestor answered

"Hmm, another purple dragon? Is a rare sight to see! I thought purple dragons were born once every ten generations, or am I mistaken?",Magnus asked.

"No it's true, they are born once every ten generations. But my father thought he could help us win this war",Nestor replied.

"Well if Blaze said so then so be it. So what are you doing here? Taking your friends on a tour of the city?

"Actually Magnus I was hoping you would be able to make some armor for us. I fear we will be needing it."

"Haha well if its armor you want it's armor you'll get. Now If the 3 of you would come over here I'll measure your dimensions so the armor will fit for you",Magnus said as he walked into the back of the store.

The 3 did what he told them to and followed Magnus into the back.

"Now if you would kindly stand at the wall over there I will get your dimensions",Magnus said.

Spyro looked at the wall he described and it had numbers on the end of each side which increased as it got higher. Nestor stood at the wall first and in a few short moments Magnus finished with him. Spyro stood up next which as also done in a short moment. Last was Cynder. When Magnus finished he returned to the front along with everyone else.

"Ok now if you would kindly give me some time I will forge you some new armor, but in the meantime I would suggest that you show your friends around the city",Magnus suggested.

"Thank you Magnus. I promise to pay you as soon as I can",Nestor said.

"No don't worry about it, making armor for a purple dragon will be an honor. Besides you are warriors Warriors get armor for free for the counsel pays for it."

"Thanks Magnus",Spyro said.

"Oh hey I forgot your dragonfly buddy there. Want me to get his dimensions too?"

"No thanks I'm perfectly fine",Sparx said.

"Yea he's fine. Truth is he couldn't wear armor if he wanted to. He's to wimpy."

"Hey who you calling wimpy?",Sparx asked.

"You",Spyro responded.

Magnus chuckled. "Well ok. Return here in about a half-a-day to pickup your armor."

"Gotcha Magnus",Spyro said.

Magnus immediately started the fire to forge the armor and picked up a large steel plate from the back.

"Anyone hungry?",Nestor asked.

"Now that I think about it, I'm starving",Spyro answered.

Nestor laughed, "Well lets go to the food stall."

Nestor led them down the road to a little stall that had fresh meat cooking over a fire.

"Hello Lateef can you get us some steaks for us?",Nestor asked.

Lateef is a light blue color with dark blue wings. He was about the same size as Magnus. He clearly had sharp talons for cutting up meat to serve in portions to customers.

"Hey Nestor, sure I can. I'm guessing 4 steaks would be enough?",Lateef asked.

"Get me 2 steaks please I'm starving",Spyro said.

"Sure thing Malefor",Lateef responded.

"Malefor?",Spyro said.

"Umm yes that is your name right?"

"No, my name is Spyro."

"Wait there is a Malefor around here right?",Lateef asked.

"Yea there is, but I'm another purple dragon",Spyro responded.

"Umm please explain how there are two purple dragons here",Lateef asked.

Nestor explained why Spyro was in their time to Lateef.

"Hmm, well ok. Blaze is good leader. I'm sure he's made a good decision. Anyways here's your steaks. Don't worry about payment, it's on the house."

"Wow thanks",Cynder said.

"No problem at all",Lateef said as he handed a dish with the meat on it to Spyro. "Tables are over there. If you need anything else just ask me."

"Thanks Lateef",Spyro said as he headed to the nearest table.

The group sat down and began their meal. Their were some conversation about the cities history of which Nestor answered to the best of his knowledge. However it was a mostly quiet meal, probably because they haven't eaten ever since last night. When they finished Spyro returned the tray to Lateef. Afterwards Nestor showed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx around the city. It was so much different than the city in Spyro's time. It was like a completely different place. But it really wasn't in its own ways. Time passed fast like and Nestor realized that it had been almost a half a day. So the group decided to return to Magnus. When they arrived Magnus seemed to just be finishing the last piece of armor.

"Ah your just in time. I've just finished your armor. Go ahead and put it on. Get the feel of it."

Magnus handed Spyro's armor over. The armor was a shiny gold color in which Spyro could see himself in. It had some random decorations on it and was the perfect size for Spyro. He slowly put his armor on making no mistakes and Spyro was now suited up and ready for battle.

Cynder got her armor next. It was a shadowy color. The edges of the armor had a yellow line around it. She examined the armor then tried it on. It was amazingly comfortable and she seemed very thankful for it.

Nestor's armor was next. Magnus handed over his armor to him which he gratefully accepted. Nestor's armor was dark blue with a tint of green in it. It was decorated with a dragon on the side of it that was blowing fire in the air.

"Thank you Magnus",Nestor said.

"Yea thanks",Spyro and Cynder added.

"No problem",Magnus replied.

"Well we should get moving to the western forest and begin searching for the elders. I fear it won't be that easy to find them",Nestor said.

"It's never easy",Sparx added.

"Alright Nestor, good luck on your travels and come back alive. All of you."

Nestor agreed and the group began the walk to the western forest. They passed by a couple of dragons who just seemed to stare because they were wearing armor. They continued west for 10 minutes until they came upon a stone bridge which a dragon was watching over. The dragon waved at Nestor in which he waved back along with Spyro and Cynder. They continued onward into the forest from which the quest to find the elders truly began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry if the chapter seemed boring.


	6. The Mountain Range

Thanks Wyrm Twins for the many reveiws. Hope you like this chapter along with every other reader out there! Enjoy!

-Spyrofan4321

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 The Mountain Range

Spyro was traveling down a trail in the western forest. Cynder was walking close beside him while Sparx remained over their heads.

"So where are we going first Nestor?",Cynder asked for everyone.

"Uh I really can't say, not for sure",Nestor replied.

"What do you mean Nestor?",Sparx asked.

"Because I really don't know where to start looking."

"Do what!?",Sparx exclaimed

"Eh heh, I was hoping we would get lucky and just stumble across something of interest",Nestor quickly responded.

"I could tell you where to start looking",a voice said.

Spyro looked behind him to see Malefor.

"Where did you come from?",Sparx quickly asked.

"I was in Artisan when I heard of a rumor that some dragons were headed off down the western forest trail. Figured it was you so I quickly took action and pursued you",Malefor responded.

"What do you want Malefor?",Spyro asked.

"I came here to deliver this to you. It took a little while to get a hold of so yea you better be grateful",Malefor replied.

Malefor handed a small folded sheet of paper to Spyro.

Malefor explained,"While I was in the forest right after I met the 3 of you, I stumbled across 2 gnorcs. They seemed eager to deliver this, most likely to Gnasty. I ambushed them and now they're pretty much bones lying on the side of the road. Anyways I figured you would need it more than me."

Spyro opened the paper up and he saw a list. It was a list of each captured dragon, where they were captured at, and where their crystallized selves are being held.

"Not a bad bit of information there",Nestor said.

"Yea, with this our search will be much easier",Cynder said as she took it from Spyro.

"Uh hey I was reading that!",Spyro exclaimed

"Well you're just a slow reader",Cynder giggled.

"I must be on my way. May our paths cross again",Malefor said.

"Malefor",Spyro called.

Malefor quickly looked at Spyro, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Malefor smiled then leaped into the air and flew over the trees until he was out of sight

"Now why can't we do that?",Sparx asked.

Nestor looked at the sheet of paper and began to read it.

"Hmm the ice dragon elder is in the mountaintops, the earth dragon is underground, the shadow dragon is in a deep cave, the wind guardian is in the valley, the elcectic guardian is in the sky, the fire guardian is....."

"What is it Nestor",Cynder asked.

"I can't read the rest of it, it's been torn off."

Spyro looked for himself and it was indeed torn off.

"Maybe some other Gnorc has the other half",Sparx suggested.

"Maybe. But I was so close to find my father. It was right there! I can't believe that the answer was right here!", Nestor exclaimed

"Hey don't beat yourself up. We will find him. I promise you, we will find Blaze",Spyro assured.

"Ok... thanks again Spyro, you and your friends have already done too much for me. I thank you."

"Well if it makes you feel better you were right on getting lucky",Spyro said.

"Yea, Malefor comes out of nowhere and hands us very good information about where half the guardians are at",Cynder said.

"Well if you ask me, it's more like riddles",Sparx added.

"It's still some good info. So which one are we going to first?",Spyro asked.

Nestor examined the paper, "Well I suggest the ice guardian. He's in the mountaintops and there is only one chain of mountains around here."

"The Blizzard Mountains?",Spyro suggested.

"Icy Mountains",Nestor corrected.

"Ok lets get to it",Cynder said.

"I believe Sparx suggested a good idea earlier",Nestor said.

"Do what?! Did I miss something?",Cynder asked in surprise.

"Finally, someone which common sense agrees with my idea. So what was it anyways?",Sparx asked.

Nestor looked up and leaped and began flapping his wings and hovered above everyone. "Well come on. The elder isn't gonna free himself. I wish he could though."

"Right",Spyro said then leaped and flew above the trees followed by Cynder and Sparx. Nestor followed the trio for it shouldn't be too hard to find the mountains. When Spyro spotted the mountains he began his flight to the place the paper described.

It was the first time they actually flew in Artisan and the view was spectacular. A few clouds were up high and the sun was reflecting off Spyro's golden armor. The mountains looked like a couple miles in front but looks are deceiving. The mountains were pretty tall so it was farther away than it looked. Some conversation was made on the trip. Sparx seemed to be happy for everyone was actually flying instead of walking. Cynder flew beside Spyro while Nestor asked Sparx about his parents for he left him out of that conversation earlier. Afterwards he flew beside Cynder for the rest of the trip thinking about where the other half of the message could be or where his father was imprisoned at. As they got closer to the mountains there was a weather change. A cold chill blew through the air and it got worse as they traveled. Cynder suggested to decrease in altitude, which worked but only for a short while. The closer they got the colder it got. Eventually snow began to fall.

"Ugh how much worse is this weather going to get? I'm freezing here! Is anybody else freezing?", Sparx complained.

"This weather is dreadful! I don't think it's going to get any better neither. See those clouds up ahead!",Cynder exclaimed

Spyro looked ahead only to see dark clouds which seemed to continue until world's end.

"You're right, we have to land. There is no way we can fly through that!",Spyro suggested.

Nestor and the others agreed and quickly decreased altitude until they landed back on the ground.

"We should find some shelter. If we are this close to the mountains there are bound to be a cave nearby",Nestor suggested.

The others agreed and they quickly scouted the surrounding area. They walked through the trees which had thinned up as they got closer to the icy mountains.

"Stop, stop",Nestor whispered.

"What is it?",Spyro replied in a whispered tone.

"Look",Nestor pointed toward the northeast.

Spyro looked and in the distance he saw a couple of gnorcs. They looked like they were in a hurry. Most likely to escape the oncoming storm.

"What are they doing here?",Cynder asked.

Nestor replied,"Perhaps they were from a scouting party and are returning to Gnasty Gnorc. Or could be the other way around. I'm not sure, not for certain." Nestor thought for a second then said, "We should follow them."

"Good idea, they may be heading for shelter",Cynder said.

Spyro sprinted towards them as quiet as he could followed by Nestor, Cynder, and Sparx. Spyro sprinted behind a tree to hide himself and for everyone else to catch up. Nestor was behind him and nodded toward Spyro, in which Spyro began another sprint toward the closest tree. It was getting dangerous now for the trees were thinning up and the gnorcs were nearly out of sight.

"We've got to move! We are losing them!",Spyro quietly exclaimed

The others increased their speed and Spyro was now behind them. They quietly ran toward the gnorcs, careful not to cause to much noise. Sparx really had nothing to worry about for he flew and since it was daylight, his glow wouldn't blow their cover. Cynder ran to a a nearby bush and quickly crouched under it to be safe while the others caught up. They were closer to the gnorcs now, but visibility was getting harsh for the snow began coming down harder. When the others caught up they began another sprint toward the gnorcs. However Cynder didn't notice that the gnorcs stopped and now she was right behind them. The gnorc began to turn around and Cynder quickly closed her eyes and disappeared. The gnorc looked, scratched his head then began to move again with the rest of his brethren. Cynder reappeared and waited for everyone to catch up.

"How did you do that?",Nestor whispered.

"The shadow element grants me the ability of invisibility. But only for a short while."

They began their pursuit again. The gnorcs were barely in sight for a cloud of fog was forming on them now. As it got thicker, they had to get closer. Spyro was walking quietly and he stepped on a thick twig which snapped causing a loud noise.

"Ok I heard something this time",the gnorc ahead said.

"It's probably a deer or something. No one is crazy enough to be out here so we got nothing to worry about",another gnorc answered.

The gnorcs continued walking and Spyro breathed a sigh of relief as did the others.

"I hope there is a cave or something nearby cause I'm freezing to death here",Sparx said.

"As do I",Nestor replied.

The gnorcs continued a chat which Spyro was unable to hear for the wind was picking up. They continued onward with hope on their faces. They continued following the gnorcs until they stopped again, only this time they had turned a right by a big rock. Spyro and the others quickly pursued them to see where they were headed. Spyro reached the rock and peaked around the corner to see an average size cave with the gnorcs inside of it.

"Found some shelter but the gnorcs are in it. What do we do?",Spyro asked.

"Leave it to me",Cynder said.

She then ran around the corner and used the shadow element to turn invisible. She ran inside the cave and reappeared standing behind the group of gnorcs. While 2 gnorcs stood at the mouth of the cave she was behind the other 2 near the back of it. She sneaked behind one gnorc while the other listened in on their conversation of the other 2 then stood up on two legs and quickly snapped the gnorc's neck. She quickly caught his lump body to prevent it from hitting the ground with a loud noise. Then she sneaked over to the gnorc watching the other 2 gnorcs with their conversation she slit his throat with her sharp talon. When he was dead she sneaked up to the last 2 gnorcs and used and used the fear element, screaming as loud as possible. The gnorcs yelped and held their ears in pain. Spyro and Nestor quickly took action. Spyro jumped on one gnorc and tore him to shreds with his talons. The other gnorc said his friend die and pulled a mace out and swung it at Nestor. Nestor quickly jumped back, evading the attack, then shot a fireball at the gnorc. The gnorc dodged it and ran toward him for his next attack. The gnorc swung his mace and Nestor rolled around him and impaled him with his tail. The gnorced cursed and fell limp to the ground.

"Well that was fun",Cynder giggled.

"Good job Cynder. Spyro, help me get these bodies out so they won't stink up the place",Nestor said as he began pulling the gnorc he just killed outside beside the cave.

"Right",Spyro said and began doing the same as Nestor.

Cynder sat back with Sparx and watched Spyro and Nestor do their work. They came back to get the other 2 bodies.

"Maybe we should get some firewood before the weather gets worse",Sparx suggested.

"I suppose your right",Cynder replied and walked to the mouth of the cave. Spyro and Nestor already seemed to thought about the idea and already had some firewood from a nearby tree. It was a bunch of limbs but it was better then nothing. Cynder walked to another tree around 30 paces away and broke off some twigs and sticks then carried them back to the cave. When she arrived, Spyro and Nestor were putting the wood in a pile. Cynder dropped her collection and Spyro pushed it all into the pile. Afterwards, Spyro let loose a small stream of fire from his mouth and began the fire.

"Wow that feels so good",Sparx said as he hovered closer to the fire.

"How long do you think it will be until the storm passes?", Spyro asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon, we must free the elders before Gnasty is in complete control of our world. The results would be catastrophic",Nestor answered.

"Well nite nite everyone",Cynder said as she curled up beside the fire.

"Yea we should get some sleep while we can",Nestor suggested.

Sparx was already pushing a group of leaves to sleep on. Spyro agreed and laid down on the dirt asking himself when the storm would pass by. Everyone was asking themselves the same exact thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There may be a spelling error in this chapter. I was doing spell check and I accidentally clicked ignore all, then everytime I tried spellcheck again it said it was complete. Thanks for reading my story everyone! Please review! Oh yeah if there is a spelling error, tell me so I can fix it.


	7. The Darkness And The Light

Longest chapter yet. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 7 The Darkness and the Light

Spyro awoke to see the fire had died down to just a small red ash pile. The storm seemed to have passed and the moon was up high. Spyro looked at the cave mouth to see Cynder looking at the stars. Spyro looked beside him and Nestor and Sparx were still peacefully sleeping. Spyro slowly rose up careful not to wake them and quietly walked to the cave mouth and sat beside Cynder.

"Hey Spyro",Cynder whispered in surprise.

"Hey Cynder",he responded. "How long have you been up?"

"A little before the storm passed."

"Right. So what you doing up?",Spyro asked.

"Just looking at the stars. There seems to be some stars that doesn't exist in our time. Like that one for instance."

Cynder pointed up beside the moon to a brightly twinkling star. Spyro squinted for a second then noticed what she was pointing at.

"Hmm I wonder what happened to that star?"

"Supernova most likely. Who knows, it may have already went supernova and we just hadn't noticed it yet",Cynder explained.

"Right, well I was never really good at science. Any who I going to catch a few more z's before we head off to the mountains."

"Alright I guess I better too",she responded.

Spyro walked back to his spot from before. It was still a little warm so he found it easily. He turned around and curled up, laying his head upon some nearby leaves. As he was about to close his eyes he noticed Cynder walk to him and lied beside him. Spyro smiled and closed his eyes.

When Spyro fell asleep he had a dream that made his very bones shiver. He dreamed about his past. That day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing you little whelping? Finish me!",Gaul exclaimed.

Spyro gave him mean look then turned his back.

"That's what I thought. You can't do it! You are weak! And I AM STRONG!!"

Gaul leaped up with a sword in hand. Spyro turned around and looked up as he came down attempting to impale him. Spyro was barely able to dodge the attack and when Gaul's sword collided with the ground, the ground caved in sending Gaul and Spyro into the chamber below. Gaul slammed onto the round, breaking his sword in the process into three shards. Spyro fell into the very beam that was meant to bring the dark master back into the world. Spyro began to undergo changes. Gaul stood on his legs and looked into the beam at Spyro. Spyro the purple dragon was turning, turning into an evil being.

"What is going on? What force works against me?!",Gaul yelled.

Spyro walked out of the beam and was a dark being. Everything had changed about him.

"You have made the wrong mistake taking her away from me. Now you will pay for what you have done. Prepare to die Gaul!",Dark Spyro said.

Gaul began to panic. His eyes widened and he was terrified. This was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen. Dark Spyro fired a shot of convexity upon Gaul which mortally injured him from even moving. There was nothing he could do except accept his fate that he was going to die. Dark Spyro closed his eyes and began to float above the ground. His energy charged up then released into waves of darkness. Gaul screamed as the first wave hit him. His very skin was being torn apart, then the next wave. Another wave, then another. Gaul was completely disintegrated by now but Dark Spyro did not stop. The convexity waves kept going.

"What is going on down there? I can't see anything!",Cynder exclaimed.

"Spyro! You down there! Say something!",Sparx yelled.

At that time Spyro jumped up through the same hole he fell in. Sparx yelped as he saw him.

"Spyro! What has happened to you?! Get out of there!",Cynder yelled.

"I...I can't",Spyro said as he tried to break free on the powers on convexity.

Cynder leaped for Spyro. She collided with him sending them both flying out of the convexity beam. Spyro's colors immediately began to turn purple again.

"I'm sorry Cynder. I just couldn't stop."

"It's ok Spyro. We're here to help",she responded.

At that time the cave ceiling began to crumble.

"Spyro we need to get out of here! Now!",Cynder yelled.

"Just go! Leave me, I don't deserve to even live anymore!",Spyro cried.

"Oh no your not! You are coming with us!",Cynder yelled.

As the ceiling crumbled so did the hole in the ceiling.

"That was our only way out!",Sparx exclaimed.

"Oh no, what have I done!",Spyro said.

"What are you talking about Spyro! You are not responsible for any of this!"

Spyro then heard someone speaking through his mind, "Ride out this storm and live to fight another day!"

"I know what I must do! Get close to me! NOW!",Spyro exclaimed

Everyone obeyed and Spyro closed his eyes and Spyro froze them all to prevent them from being crushed underneath tons of rock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spyro wake up!",Cynder said.

"You ok Spyro? It looked like you were having a crazy dream",Nestor asked.

"Yea I suppose, more like a terrible memory though",Spyro sighed.

"Hmm, well I don't suppose you feel like talking about it. Do you?",Nestor asked.

Spyro shook his head.

"Well if you ever do want to talk about it remember that you are among friends",Nestor assured.

"Thanks Nestor",Spyro said.

"Right, well we better get going. Sunrise shall be here soon and we should get out of here before a scouting party gets here. Oh yea here's your armor",Nestor said as he handed their armor back out.

"Aw but I'm still sleepy",Sparx complained.

The group left the cave into the dark morning. Spyro was still troubled by his dream earlier and Cynder seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?",Cynder asked as she walked beside Spyro.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong",Spyro said.

"Oh come on, don't shut me out. I know when something is troubling you. Now what is wrong?",Cynder repeated.

"Ok, I had a dream about that day I fought Gaul. It was terrible. He pleaded for mercy but I just slaughtered him. I couldn't help it. The dark powers forced me. I couldn't control it. It was terrible."

"I know what you mean. Whenever I was being forced to work for Gaul I had no control either. But it's ok now Spyro. That's all over and done with",Cynder explained.

"Ok Cynder. I guess you're right. It is over. Thanks."

Cynder smiled and Spyro thanked her by a kiss. Nestor looked back long just time to see it and smiled. Nestor shook his head then continued walking as did Cynder and Spyro.

Thirty minutes passed afterwards. There was some slight conversation but they mostly kept silent to be safe. The mountains became closer and closer and eventually they started to walk uphill to the base of the mountain. When they reached the base they saw some Gnorcs on the upcoming trail.

"Those Gnorcs could be heading toward the ice elder. What do you think?",Nestor asked.

"It's worth a shot",Spyro said.

Nestor nodded and began his sprint to the trail as did the others. The sun was coming up now put the mountain peak was preventing sunlight on their particular area so it still seemed dark. The trees seemed to thicken up as they got to the trail and the gnorcs were up ahead. Spyro hid Sparx underneath his wing as they made their way. Cynder seemed to be camouflaged in the darkness with her black scales. The gnorcs still were unaware that they were being followed. The dragons continued their mission. Ten minutes passed. The trail seemed to continue on forever, however it had gotten terribly steep. The gnorcs seemed unaffected the it and continued at a steady pace leaving Spyro and the others behind on the dark trail.

"Now what?",Sparx asked.

"Well this trail has gotta lead us somewhere right? As long as there are no forks in the road we should be fine",Spyro said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we've lured the dragons onto this trail but they seemed to fall behind. Should we go back and wait for them?",the soldier said.

"No that is not necessary. They will be here soon"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been on this trail for hours, can we go back now?",Sparx complained.

"Of course not! This could be the way to the ice elder. And besides it's only been 15 minutes",Spyro said.

"It gets colder as we go up. The ice elder is most likely at the top so I'm sure we are getting somewhere",Nestor said.

"CHARGE!!!",a gnorc yelled.

"What the..!? Look out! It's an ambush!",Spyro exclaimed

The gnorc in front leaped at Spyro and swung his mace for his head. Spyro quickly lowered his head and impaled him with his horns before the gnorc could hit Spyro. Nestor unleashed a volcanic fire at a group of gnorcs charging toward him. They immediately tried to back away but it was too late. Cynder used her wind element to pick up 2 gnorcs the she slung them back from whence they came. She then shot a large glob of poison onto another gnorc which melted his skin and killed him. Spyro noticed that this plan of attack was to capture Nestor for most of the gnorcs kept charging toward him.

"Stick with Nestor everyone! They want him!",Spyro yelled.

Cynder made her way to Nestor along with Spyro. A gnorc drew his bow out and shot an arrow at Spyro. But Spyro didn't notice it in time and got shot in his shoulder. Spyro yelped in pain and shot and counterattacked with an earth shot which collided with the bowman, crushing his cranium and killing him. Four more gnorcs charged toward the group. Spyro unleashed a lightening bolt onto one which arced to the one beside him, sending enough voltage through their bodies to make their dead bodies smoke. Cynder breathed a shadow fire at the gnorc charging toward her. The shadows engulfed the gnorc and fell to the ground holding his throat as if he was choking. Nestor shot a fireball onto the last gnorc, but yet it didn't stop him. He was still coming. Spyro expanded his wings a blizzard blew toward the gnorc, freezing him in place. Another group of gnorcs charged towards them, five of them now.

"Cynder!",Spyro yelled.

"Yea!",She responded.

"You ready!?",he asked.

"Ready for what?!",she exclaimed

Spyro gave her a look which she had seen in the past a couple of times. Remembering what that look meant she responded, "Yea! Let's do this!"

Spyro and Cynder ran in front of Nestor and suddenly an explosion type noise was heard. Spyro and Cynder were glowing and ran to the charging gnorcs. The gnorcs were startled but didn't stop. Spyro opened his mouth and unleashed a purple beam through the gnorc in front leaving a massive hole in his chest. Cynder shot another beam through a gnorcs head. One the gnorcs attempted to beat Spyro in his head with a mace, but failed when Spyro dodged the attack with blazing speed, then ripped the gnorc to shreds with his claws. Cynder ran up to the last two with her wings outstretched. She ran too fast for the gnorcs to notice her attack. Her wings. The spikes at the end impaled the last two gnorcs then was finished off when Cynder and Spyro shot beams through them.

"I think that's the last of them",Spyro said as his and Cynder's glow died down.

"Aw just when I was starting to have some fun",Cynder giggled then noticed Spyro's injury. "Spyro! Your shoulder!"

"Bah it's quite alright! The armor took most of it."

Cynder examined the arrow and it seemed Spyro was correct. The armor did take most of it but it still punctured it just enough to put a small hole in Spyro. Cynder pulled out the arrow and Spyro yelped. Cynder then pulled some nearby grass out and wrapped it around Spyro's shoulder.

"Hopefully that will hold long enough for us to get back to Artisan",Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder made there way back to Nestor who's mouth was obviously agape.

"What",Cynder said.

"Nothing. So anything new you wanna talk about?",Nestor asked.

"Uh, no, not really",Cynder said.

"We were attacked by gnorcs",Sparx said as he crawled back out of the bush he was hiding in.

"Oh there you are",Spyro said.

"I know that!",Nestor said.

"Then why did you ask?",Sparx said.

"You mean what we did",Spyro said.

"Exactly!"

"It's called dragon fury. It's a special ability we can use during battle. But we can only use it frequently",Cynder answered.

"Ok so lets get back to finding the ice elder. If there were gnorcs up here the ice elder is bound to be nearby. Lets continue up the path",Nestor suggested.

The dragons continued up the trail for a few more minutes. There was a sudden drop in temperature, but they continued onward.

"I think I see a clearing",Spyro said.

Nestor looked ahead to see there was indeed a clearing. They hurried up the pace to it. When they exited the trail, they saw a big crystal dragon sitting on ground.

"That's him! We found him! Spyro I believe your the only one here who can free him. So if you would",Nestor said.

"No problem",Spyro responded.

Spyro walked over to the crystallized dragon. He examined it, then carefully placed his paw on his side. Suddenly the crystal started glowing, then it began to shake breaking into pieces. Then there was a bright light, then the sound of shattering. When the light disappeared Spyro saw the ice dragon which almost looked like Cyril from his time but was a little bigger. The ice dragon coughed.

"Thank you young dragon for freeing me! I am in your debt. My name is Cyrus. I assume you came here through the time portal me and the others made."

"Yes I did",Spyro responded.

"What is your name?",Cyrus asked.

"My name is Spyro. The black dragon here is Cynder, the dragonfly is Sparx, and the green dragon here is Nestor."

"Oh I know of Nestor. Your Blazes son am I correct?"

"Yes I am",Nestor responded.

"Where is Blaze at? I have much to speak with him about."

"I'm afraid I don't know. You see, he was crystallized like the rest of you and your actually the first dragon we have freed",Nestor responded.

"Ah so there is much work to be done. Come, I will take you back to Artisan so you may rest and and continue your search",Cyrus said.

Cyrus walked toward the mountains edge then leaped as he flapped his wings into the air. The others followed his example.


	8. An New Friend? Or Something More?

Enjoy!!

Chapter 8 A New Friend? Or Something More?

Cyrus's blue scales reflected the sunrise and Spyro and the others followed him back to Artisan. Cyrus seemed to be a little uneasy with his flying to begin with as a result of being crystallized but he was beginning to get the hang of it again. Nestor explained to Cyrus along the way on how Blaze was taken away.

"So you have no idea where they took him?",Cyrus asked with curiosity.

"Unfortunately no. Malefor was able to recover this document from a group of gnorcs telling us where to find some of the elders. However half of it is missing."

"Well don't fret. We will figure out where he is at and save him. Gnasty Gnorc will pay for his crimes",Cyrus said as he looked ahead toward Artisan.

"So what exactly are his goals?",Spyro asked.

"I'm not quite sure. With him, there is no telling what he's after",Cyrus answered as he shook his head.

Cyrus suddenly decreased in altitude fast like. Nestor quickly flew beside him and gave him some support while Spyro quickly flew to his other side to give Cyrus more support to prevent Cyrus from falling into the forest below.

"Cyrus!",Cynder exclaimed

Nestor and Spyro began flapping their wings as hard and fast as they could. Cyrus shook his head and tried to fly again. He flapped his wings and eased Spyro and Nestor's burden of carrying him the short distance.

"Cyrus! What's wrong?",Nestor asked.

"I am sorry. My wings just gave out. I'm just tired. Being in crystal for a few days can get to you",Cyrus explained.

"Well then let's get to Artisan so you can rest up",Sparx suggested.

Artisan was in sight now. A slight morning fog was covering the city but the streets could still be seen. Cyrus decreased in altitude again only to have Nestor and Spyro give him worried looks again.

Cyrus responded with a smile showing them he was fine for now. The rest of the group decreased altitude afterwards. A few seconds later and they landed in front of the stone bridge where the same dragon that saw them leave yesterday was watching the bridge again.

"Morning Titan",Cyrus said. Titan is an yellow colored dragon with a orange tint to his wings. It was a rare color for a dragon. The dragon was smaller than Nestor and seemed a little less muscular. His claws looked pretty sharp also.

"Morning Cyrus",Titan responded.

"Welcome back to Artisan",Titan said.

"Good to be back Titan, good to be back",Cyrus replied.

Cyrus began to walk across the stone bridge then Titan noticed Spyro, Nestor, Cynder and Sparx. He remembered them from yesterday.

"Welcome back to Artisan",Titan greeted.

Spyro looked up to notice that Titan was speaking to him.

"Thank you Titan",Spyro responded.

"No, thank you. All of you."

"For what",Spyro asked as if he didn't know.

"Well for bringing Cyrus back." Titan noticed Spyro's shoulder which had some bloody grass wrapped around it. "Hmm well this simply won't do for this wound. Come over here to my station."

Spyro obeyed and followed Titan to the station. It had some supplies. Food and medical. Nestor browsed through some drawers and pulled out a stitching needle. Spyro was wide-eyed when he saw the needle.

"Ok now lets patch up that … Where did you go?"

"Spyro just let him patch you up",Cynder said as she giggled.

"No!",Spyro said as he hid behind Titans station.

"Oh come on it won't hurt much",Titan promised.

"IT'S A FREAKING NEEDLE! NEEDLES ALWAYS HURT! I HATE THEM AND THEY HATE ME!",Spyro yelled.

"Woah, woah,calm down mister dragon. Are you saying you are afraid of a little old needle?",Titan asked as he held out his stitching needle.

"It's Spyro and YES!"

"Unbelievable. The mighty, special purple dragon is afraid of needles. Well we better keep this a secret so Gnasty Gnorc won't find out his weakness",Sparx mocked.

"Spyro, do it for me"Cynder asked.

Spyro looked at Cynder then sighed, "Fine."

Spyro walked back to Titans station, took his armor off, then sat on a nearby chair. Titan examined the wound and guessed it was an arrow the way the wound was shaped. Titan poured some water onto the wound, cleaning it. Then began stitching it up. Spyro was squeezing the arm of the chair so much that it could easily choked a gnorc to death. Nestor was laughing to himself, Cyrus was waiting on the bridge probably laughing also. Cynder walked over to Spyro to comfort him, and Sparx was pointlessly flying in circles around Nestor.

"All done",Titan said as he put the stitching needle in a nearby bucket.

"Do what",Spyro said with surprise.

"Done, you can go now. The wound wasn't all that bad so it should heal quickly. If you happen to come by tomorrow, see me so I can make sure then take the stitches out."

"Thanks",Cynder said.

"No problem",Titan replied as he sat back down in the same chair he was in before.

Spyro still looked dumbfounded and Nestor just smiled at him.

"See it wasn't that bad",Nestor said.

"Yea, sure",Spyro responded as he looked at the stitches again.

"So now what",Sparx asked.

"We go to the counsel",Cyrus answered as he began leading them there.

They began walking through the city with which seemed like there were a few more dragons in the city than yesterday. Some dragons gasped when they saw Cyrus' return while others gave him a hello. The counsel was located toward the middle of the city in a average size building but was pretty well sturdy. It took the gang some time to make it there. Cyrus stopped in front of the counsel building and knocked four times on the door.

"Who is it",a dragon from inside said.

"Cyrus", he simply said.

"Cyrus?",the dragon said as he made his way toward the door to open it. When he opened it he saw it was indeed Cyrus the ice guardian.

"Cyrus! It's so great to see you again",the dragon said.

"It's great to see you too Trondo."

Trondo was about the same size as Cyrus but seemed to have a longer wingspan and tail. He was a red scaled dragon with red wings. His horns were curved at the end and he had a small scar on his side from past battles.

"Well don't just stand out here, come on inside. You must be weary."

Cyrus nodded and followed Trondo inside to the living room. Spyro and the others followed. Cyrus sat down on a couch and Trondo sat in front of him on a rocking chair. Spyro and Cynder took the rest of Cyrus's couch and Sparx and Nestor sat on the couch beside Cyrus.

"I didn't notice your friends Cyrus. I'm so sorry. I got too wrapped up in your return. What are your names."

"I'm Nestor."

"I'm Sparx."

"I'm Cynder."

"And I'm Spyro."

Trondo examined Spyro then looked at Cyrus.

"He must be from that portal I assume?",Trondo asked.

Cyrus nodded.

"Well he seems to be more helpful than that Malefor fellow. Blaze was evidently right about that idea of the time portal. Speaking of which have you located him yet?"

"Not yet. We have a list of where half the elders are",Cyrus answered as Nestor showed him the list. Trondo examined it.

"Well it seems like some good info, but it looks torn to me."

"We know",Nestor answered.

"Say your Blazes son right?",Trondo asked.

Nestor nodded.

"Ah don't worry, you will find Blaze. I'm sure of it."

"Hope so",Nestor responded.

"Don't hope, know. Know you will get him back",Trondo said.

Nestor smiled, "I know I will get him back."

"Much better. Now this list looks like clues to where the elders are located. From what I can tell if Cyrus was located in the mountaintops and the earth dragon is located underground".

"Wait a second I see it now",Cynder said as she looked at the list.

"See what I don't see anything",Sparx said as he floated above the list looking at it.

Cynder explained, "Well the way I see it, the mountaintops were icy right?"

"Yea",Sparx responded.

"Well according to this list the earth dragon is underground. An earth dragon in the earth. The shadow dragon is in a deep cave. Caves are dark on the inside. Darkness is the shadow."

"Oh ok I got it now",Sparx said.

Trondo smiled, "Good work Cynder. With that information we may not even need the other half of the document. With this new information, Blaze is a fire dragon, which means that he should be at a hot place or fiery place."

"Maybe you right",Nestor asked with a renewed vigor.

"Maybe I am. But in the meantime we should start thinking on where the earth dragon could be",Trondo suggested.

"According to this info it says he is underground",Nestor replied.

"My best guess would be that he is being held in the catacombs north east of Artisan",Cyrus suggested.

"Mine too",Trondo said.

"Then to the catacombs then",Spyro said.

"Indeed, but first I would suggest you get your energy back. Getting the earth elder maybe harder than getting Cyrus if the Gnorcs have even realized that he has been rescued",Trondo explained.

Spyro and the others rested up at the counsel building and Trondo and Cyrus continued to puzzle together where the other elders could be held. Spyro took a nap on the couch while Nestor took a nap on the other. Sparx and Cynder ate breakfast refueling their empty stomachs. A little later Spyro and Nestor woke up to get some food also. Later on in the day Spyro left to visit Magnus to get the hole in his armor repaired. Magnus smiled when he saw his purple friend with the golden armor on.

"Greetings Spyro what brings you here?",the silver colored dragon asked.

"I need you to repair my armor",Spyro said as he took it off to show the damages.

"Heh heh, no problem just give a me a few minutes",Magnus assured as he headed to the back with the armor.

Spyro stood outside the stall waiting for Magnus to return for it would only take a couple minutes. He watched some dragons pass by him while other female dragons had an eye on him.

"Hi there", a dragon said.

Spyro turned around to see a blue dragon looking at him waiting for a response.

"Umm hi",Spyro responded.

"My name is Katrina what is your name?"

"Spyro"

"Say you look like a nice guy so can I tag along with you?",Katrina asked.

"Umm sure I guess",Spyro said not even knowing what happened.

"Yay! So umm what are we doing?",Katrina asked.

"I'm waiting for Magnus to get my armor fixed. He should be just about done."

"Ok, I'll wait with you."

Spyro looked at Katrina then looked back at the ground. Katrina looked gorgeous. She was blue with blue eyes. Her horns were perfect formed with no curve at the end. They looked sort of like Spyro's. Spyro could already tell she had a fun personality in her. Spyro sat in his spot but couldn't help to keep looking at Katrina. She simply smiled at him and Spyro looked at the stall in front of him again waiting for Magnus. Spyro finally heard some footsteps in the back getting closer to the front. Magnus came out clutching Spyro's newly repaired armor.

"Here you are, good as new. Again don't worry about paying",Magnus said as he handed the armor over the counter.

"Thank you Magnus, I may see you again in the future",Spyro said and began walking back to the counsel building.

"What can I do for you young lady?",Magnus asked.

"Oh I'm with Spyro",Katrina simply said then began walking to Spyro.

"Ok",Magnus said to himself. "Thought he was with a black dragon named Cynder." Magnus shook his head then returned to the back room.

Well what did you think? Hehe Spyro may have some problems in the future. Who knows? I don't even know yet. Thank you Wyrm Twins and Ace the Dark Purple Dragon for the reviews. So do you think it's a new friend, or something more? O yea I noticed a few spelling errors in the last chapter. Sorry about that. I fixed it now. Forgot to do spell check cuz I was in a hurry.

-Spyrofan4321

Oh yea one more note. If you get the chance visit my profile and look towards the bottom where you will see a link. I'm raising a dragon but it hasn't seemed to hatch out of its egg yet. My profile will explain it to you. Thanks!


	9. Putting The Pieces Together

Ok, this is the longest chapter yet. Thank you all who looked at my profile page and visited my dragon egg. It just hatched a few minutes earlier so here's the link to see the newly hatched dragon, Nestor. Sorry he doesn't look like Nestor from this story but you can still imagine him to be like it if you want to. If you continue to visit him, he will continue to grow and I'll keep you posted on him so you can watch him grow along with the rest of us. Oh yea the link here ya go! .com/dragonimage_235039_174420_pixel

Copy and Paste the link into the address bar at the top then press we don't get in trouble for posting links on stories. Anyways enough talk, read your next chapter and enjoy!

-Spyrofan4321

Chapter 9 Putting the Pieces Together

Spyro continued his walk back to the counsel building. He looked behind him long enough to still see Katrina following him. Katrina smiled at him again and Spyro smiled back then looked ahead again.

"So Spyro, what are you doing in Artisan?",Katrina asked.

"Nothing much",Spyro responded.

"Oh really, so you are free tonight?",Katrina asked with seductive eyes.

"What, oh actually now that I think about it I've got something to do tonight",Spyro quickly responded.

"Aw that's too bad. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Sorry, I'm booked",Spyro said hoping she would get the picture.

Spyro continued walking with Katrina close beside. Another female dragon walked by and stopped to look at Spyro. She noticed the purple dragon wasn't Malefor then simply smiled at Spyro. Spyro responded with with a smile back then Katrina walked even closer to Spyro. The female's smile quickly vanished then she began walking away. Spyro sighed then began walking again.

"What's wrong Spyro",Katrina asked.

"Nothing, just tired",Spyro answered.

"Well if you have nowhere to go, you can rest up at my place",Katrina said then winked.

"Oh, umm no that's ok I'm fine. I've got somewhere to go.",Spyro quickly said.

"Ok just making sure you've got somewhere to stay",Katrina responded.

Spyro started walking again. He was actually getting nervous with Katrina asking those kind of questions. She continued following him all the way back to the counsel building. When Spyro arrived he knocked on the door. Trondo answered it with a smile.

"Welcome back Spyro",Trondo greeted.

"Thank you",Spyro responded.

Trondo stepped aside to let Spyro by. When Katrina went to walk in Trondo stepped back in front, not letting Katrina in.

"Sorry, dragon officials only",Trondo said.

"It's ok, I'm with Spyro",Katrina responded.

Trondo looked at Spyro waiting for a response. Spyro looked at him then Katrina. She smiled at him.

"It's ok Trondo, she's with me",Spyro sighed.

Trondo nodded then stepped aside, letting Katrina inside.

"Thank you Spyro",Katrina said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Your welcome?",Spyro said.

Spyro walked into the living room to see Nestor and Sparx sitting on the couch looking at a map.

"Hey Spyro",Sparx greeted.

"Hey everyone",Spyro replied.

Nestor was about to say hello but saw Katrina walk in from behind Spyro. Nestor's greeting turned into a question.

"Well who is this?",Nestor asked.

"This is Katrina, Katrina this is Nestor and Sparx",Spyro introduced.

"Hello Sparx and Nestor",Katrina greeted.

"Hi Katrina",they simultaneously said.

"I met her while I was waiting for my armor to get repaired."

"Riiiiiiight",Sparx said giving Spyro a goofy grin.

"What?",Spyro asked.

"Nothing. You two just looked like a cute couple."

"Sparx!",Spyro exclaimed. He immediately blushed then looked toward the floor to prevent anyone from seeing it.

"Aw thank you Sparx",Katrina blushed.

"I'm sorry for Sparx Katrina. He's one of my annoying friends",Spyro explained.

"It's quite alright Spyro. Besides I think he could be right."

Spyro was wide-eyed. Nestor chuckled to himself and Sparx laughed at his work.

"Well I'm getting hungry so see you lovebirds later",Sparx said then made his way outside to the food stall.

Nestor laughed, "Well I guess I'll join him. He can't go through Artisan alone. Probably get lost or end up in jail. I'll catch you two later. Nice meeting you Katrina."

"Ditto",Katrina responded.

Nestor grinned then quickly left the building to catch up to Sparx. Spyro was stuck with Katrina who was still smiling at him.

"Why is she still here?",Spyro asked himself.

"So Spyro what are you going to do?",Katrina asked with the same seductive eyes earlier.

"Taking a nap",he responded as he laid across a nearby couch.

Spyro couldn't fall asleep fast knowing that Katrina was still in the room. He assumed she was relaxing on a couch or sleeping. He eventually did fall asleep, getting the rest he needed for his next rescue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what will you have?",Lateef asked.

"Some butterflies please. And some water",Sparx answered.

"We don't serve butterflies here",Lateef said.

"What!? But I'm starving."

"Sorry but no other dragons ever wanted to eat any. Try the field north of here just outside the gate. I've seen a couple there. Now what will you have Nestor?"

"The usual",Nestor simply answered.

"Alright",Lateef said as he made his way into the back to start cooking.

Lateef came back up front to bring Sparx the smallest glass of crystal water to him then went back to the back to cook Nestor's meal. Three minutes passed and Lateef brought some smoking meat to him with some orange juice with it. He put it on a plate then gave it to Nestor. Nestor thanked him and gave him 10 gems in return. Nestor then sat on the nearest table and began eating. He wanted to eat fast so he could tag along with Sparx afterwards. When Nestor finished Sparx was already on his way to the field. Nestor gave his plate to Lateef then made his way there. Sparx could be seen up ahead so Nestor sped up the pace. When Nestor caught back up he slowed his pace to match Sparx's. It was mostly quiet considering that the city was regaining population. They got on the northern stone bridge and saw Titan again. Titan grinned and waved.

"Greetings Nestor and Sparx, what are you doing here",Titan asked.

"Getting butterflies for me to eat",Sparx said as he began chasing one he saw in the distance.

"Dragonflies eat butterflies?",Titan asked.

"Yea it's a new one on me too",Nestor said

Nestor and Titan laughed and Sparx finally was able to catch and eat one. Then he started chasing another one.

"So how's the quest going?",Titan asked.

"Oh you already know we freed Cyril, later we going to the catacombs for we suspect that the earth elder may be there."

"I would help you out but the counsel keeps me guarding this bridge to make sure the gnorcs keep away from Artisan."

Nestor looked at Sparx long enough to see him catch his next butterfly. Nestor shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of a dragon named Katrina?",Nestor asked.

"Hmm, was she a blue dragon?"

Nestor nodded.

Nestor explained,"Yea, I seen her arrive here a little before you rescued Cyril. I think she came from a village somewhere but I'm not sure. She just said her name was Katrina and she was new here. Why?"

"Spyro seemed to have made a new friend recently."

"Katrina?",Titan asked already knowing the answer.

"Who's Katrina",Sparx asked as he flew to Nestor and Titan.

"Remember the blue dragon that came with Spyro the other day?",Nestor asked.

"Oh yea, Spyro's new girlfriend."

"Wait girlfriend?",Titan asked.

"Just ignore him Titan. He can spread rumors faster than piranhas stripping an entire cow."

Titan laughed, "Yea he looks like he has that kind of ability. You don't run into many talking dragonflies so if a dragonfly says something someone would be too surprised to believe it's not true."

"Thanks",Sparx replied then laughed.

"Well we better get back to the counsel building, we will see you later Titan",Nestor said

"Alright, my shift ends in about an hour so I'll see you later",Titan replied.

Nestor began to lead across the bridge and Sparx took a head start. Nestor slowly walked across the bridge with his father on his mind. Sparx looked back and stopped to wait for him to catch back up.

"You ok Nestor",Sparx asked.

"Yea, let's get back to the counsel building."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro woke up lazily on the comfy couch he was napping on. He slowly turned his head to see Katrina sleeping peacefully on the other couch beside him. Spyro yawned then carefully made his way out the living room. He guessed it was 3 pm., maybe later. He decided to get some fresh air so he planned to walk outside for a bit. Spyro opened the front door and stepped outside. He looked around then his stomach growled.

"Man I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now",Spyro thought.

Spyro turned right to go to Lateef's stall for some steak. He walked a couple of inches then heard the counsel door open up. He turned around to see Katrina exiting the counsel building. She closed the door then turned and saw Spyro standing there.

"There you are",she said as she walked quickly to him.

"What do you want?",Spyro asked.

"Food, I'm starving. Are you going to Lateef's stall? I sure could use some company."

"What is this girl? A mind reader?!",Spyro thought.

"Yea, I'm going to Lateef's. You can tag along I suppose",Spyro answered.

"Great!",Katrina happily responded.

Spyro began his walk to Lateef's again. He passed by some more dragons along the way who gave him looks Spyro seen lots of times before. The looks clearly expressed confusion or envy. The taller dragons who looked big enough to be an elder said a quick 'hi' to Spyro. Spyro responded with a 'hi' also then began his walk again. A few minutes later and Spyro spotted Lateef chopping up some meat on a cutting board. Lateef looked up to see his friend Spyro obviously making his way toward him.

"So what can I get you",Lateef asked.

"One of your famous big juicy steaks with a soda to wash it down with",Spyro responded.

"Ok, how about you miss?",Lateef asked gesturing toward Katrina.

"Just a salad with some plain water",she replied.

"Ok it will be ready in just a couple minutes",Lateef said as he made his way to the back.

"You must not be hungry",Spyro said.

"Of course I'm hungry, why do you think I came here?"

"Oh come on, just a salad?",Spyro asked looking at Katrina in the eyes.

"Well I feel like eating a salad every once in a while",Katrina responded with a smile.

"Ok, just don't come to me when your still hungry",Spyro said.

Katrina giggled at his remark then Lateef brought in a salad for her with her water.

"Thank you Lateef. Here your payment",Katrina said then handed Lateef 6 gems.

"Oh and this should cover Spyro's meal too",Katrina added then handed over 10 gems.

"Thank you maam. What is your name?",Lateef asked.

"It's Katrina."

"Thank you for your patronage",Lateef thanked then went to the back again to finish Spyro's steak.

Katrina waited long enough for Lateef to finish Spyro's steak. Lateef came back to the front a minute later and gave Spyro's steak over to him along with his soda. Spyro made his way to a table then set his food on the table. He pulled a chair out for Katrina, letting her sit down then took his seat as well.

"Such a gentleman",Katrina said as she sat down.

"It's in my blood. Can't help it",Spyro responded sitting down in his chair then began eating. Spyro began his meal biting into his steak, chewing it, then swallowed. He repeated this process many time until he looked at Katrina. She was slowly eating her salad.

"So Katrina, can I ask you a question",Spyro asked.

"Sure you can."

"You said earlier today that you had a place to stay, where is it exactly",Spyro asked.

Katrina stopped eating due to the question.

"Actually, I don't have a place to stay. You see, I arrived here a little after sunrise. I roamed the streets looking for an inn but all of them were closed. As I walked I saw you standing in front of Magnus's stall. You looked like a nice guy so I took my chance and then well you know the rest."

Katrina finished explaining then began her meal again. Spyro nodded then began his meal again also. Another question popped in Spyro's mind so he finally asked.

"Where exactly did you come from?",Spyro asked.

"A distant village in a desert. That's it",she answered.

Spyro nodded then continued his last bit of meal he had left.

"Where did you come from?",Katrina asked.

"Actually I don't think I should tell you. Even if I did you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh come on. I told you where I came from, now it's your turn."

Spyro looked at Katrina and she looked back awaiting an answer. She did tell him where she came from and answered his questions. Spyro thought about it and came up with an answer.

Spyro explained,"Alright, the truth is that I came through a portal to this place with my friend Nestor to find the missing dragon elders, free them, and bring them back here to bring Gnasty Gnorc to justice."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it? But I have one more question. You are a purple dragon right. Well so is Malefor, and I heard that only one purple dragon is born once every ten generations or something like that. So I was wondering how there was two of you running around."

"Well, umm, . . ., that portal I mentioned earlier, wasn't any ordinary portal",Spyro said.

"Oh really, what was it then."

"It was a time portal",Spyro whispered so the dragons passing by wouldn't here.

"A what?"

"A time portal."

"Woah. That kind of portal huh? Well that would explain my question",Katrina said then finished the last bit of her salad.

"How did the time portal get here?",Katrina asked quietly.

Spyro explained, "Well the portal was created by the magic of the dragon elders. Blaze was the fire elder who suggested the idea. Everyone else probably thought he was loony, but when he discovered how to make the portal, well he did. He hid it away for safekeeping. Days passed then one day, the enemy decided to invade. Blaze and the other elders quickly responded and ran into battle to prevent Artisan from becoming destroyed. However the enemies target wasn't the city, it was them. Gnasty Gnorc appeared later in battle. Using his dark magic, he cast a curse on all the dragon elders, turning them into crystal. Malefor was also kidnapped during the battle. Just before Blaze was captured, he told his son, Nestor, to go through the time portal he made and find me. Seeing that only a purple dragon can free them and Malefor was kidnapped, I was their only hope for the moment. Nestor found me in my time, and convinced me to come to this time. We have already freed Cyrus and we have pinpointed our next destination, which is the catacombs."

"Hm, interesting. Maybe I can help with your rescues",Katrina suggested.

"It would be too dangerous. I wouldn't want to put you in that kind of position",Spyro said.

"You don't think I can fight, do you",Katrina asked.

"Well actually I was thinking. . .",Spyro began but was cut off by Katrina.

"I have a good bit of experience in me. In my village, we had to hunt for our food. We didn't have any stalls like this one to help us. We also have a training campground, which believe me, isn't a walk in the park. I can fight, just give me a chance. If you think I can't then I can just go back to the counsel building to wait for your return."

Spyro gave it some deep thought. He did need all the help he could get, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Alright, you can come along. But if I see that you aren't doing to well or if things get too hot, you got to come back here. Got it?"

"Oh thank you so much Spyro How could I repay you!",Katrina exclaimed as she jumped up out of her chair. She ran to Spyro and gave him a big tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, you could start being letting me breathe", Spyro gasped.

Katrina immediately let go, "Sorry."

"It's alright",Spyro laughed.

Katrina sat back down and waited for Spyro to finish his last couple of bites. He downed his soda and returned the plates to Lateef.

"Thank you, come again",Lateef said.

"Will do",Spyro responded with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_15 minutes earlier_

"I wonder how Spyro and Katrina are getting along",Nestor said.

"Probably, you know, doing something private, if you know what I mean",Sparx suggested then winked.

"Oh come on he just met her. Besides he likes Cynder not her",Nestor suggested.

"Relax, I'm just playing around",Sparx joked.

Nestor smiled then played along, "Yea he's probably going on a date with her later."

"Haha, a dinner date",Sparx added.

The two of them laughed at the rumor they made up then began walking back to the counsel building. Nestor raced Sparx back to the building to make the boring trip, fun and entertaining. Nestor dashed across the street dodging other dragons while Sparx had the easy way of up high. Nestor looked up to see Sparx ahead by a nudge so he increased his speed. The counsel building could be seen up ahead so the two gave it their all. Nestor sped up ahead of Sparx and won the race.

"Ha . . . ha . . ., I . . .won",Nestor panted.

"So what, who cares",Sparx responded.

"I . . . do",Nestor responded.

"Hey guys",Cynder said from the alleyway in between the Counsel building and another abandoned inn.

"Hey Cynder, what are you doing?",Nestor asked.

"Taking out the trash",she responded as she picked up a garbage bag then tossed it into a large garbage can.

"Have you seen Spyro anywhere",Cynder asked.

"Last I seen him he was sleeping on the couch",Nestor answered.

"Alright, well tell him I'm going for a walk around Artisan to get to know the place better see you later."

"Bye",Nestor waved.

"Bye-bye",Sparx added.

When Cynder was out of sight Nestor began walking to the front door of the counsel. As he approached it the nob began turning by itself.

"Quickly, into the alleyway",Nestor said as he ran into he alley.

"Why?",Sparx said as he obeyed,

"No reason",Nestor answered.

Nestor peeked around the corner to see Spyro stepping outside. He quickly closed the door and took a deep breath. He examined the dragons passing by then began walking toward Lateef's and Magnus's. Just that time Katrina opened the door then closed it behind her.

"There you are",she said as she walked quickly to him.

"What do you want?",Spyro asked.

"Food, I'm starving. Are you going to Lateef's stall? I sure could use some company."

"Yea, I'm going to Lateef's. You can tag along I suppose",Spyro answered.

"Great!",Katrina happily responded.

The couple walked away heading toward Lateef's leaving Nestor and Sparx in the alley.

"Wow, when I said they were going on a dinner date, I really didn't mean that they WERE going on a dinner date",Sparx said as he made his way out the alley.

"Well, I'm obviously tired now so I think I'll sleep this one off",Nestor said making his way in the counsel building. Sparx followed behind him. Nestor walked into the living, sighed, then flopped on the couch.

"You know too much sleep could be bad for you",Cyrus said as he entered the living room.

"Yea well I got a total of like 4 to 5 hours last night. And I slept on leaves for comfort."

"Oh right. I guess I would be tired too. Anyways me and Trondo have been looking for places on the map that the list describes."

"And?",Nestor asked with his eyes still closed.

"And we think the shadow dragon may be located in the abandoned mine tunnels near the mountains",Cyrus explained.

"Right. But first we gotta get that earth elder back which we haven't even begun to do. We are falling behind. Playing around too much. When everyone gets back here, we have to leave as soon as possible",Nestor suggested.

Cyrus nodded then returned to the library located on the the second floor of the building. The library was large enough to make a small business with books, but the books were ancient and most of them held great knowledge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! By the way do you spell it 'Woah!' or 'Whoa!'. I'm thought it was woah but spellcheck made me think otherwise. Thanks!


	10. Let's Get To It

¡dn ǝpıs ʇɥƃıɹ ɹǝʇndɯoɔ ʎɯ uɹnʇ ǝɯ ʇǝl sdoo ¡ɹǝʇdɐɥɔ ʇxǝu ǝɥʇ ʎoɾuǝ

There, sorry about that! Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Let's Get To It

Spyro and Katrina made their way back to the counsel building. They talked about a couple of things along the way and got to know each other a little better. Spyro was giving her a chance to be in rescue later so Katrina was in a happy mood the whole time they talked. They arrived at the counsel building and Spyro opened the door for her.

"After you",Spyro said being a gentleman.

"Why thank you",Katrina responded.

Spyro let Katrina in then he walked in as well. He turned the corner into the living room and saw Nestor asleep on the couch again.

"Shh, Nestor's resting we shouldn't disturb him right now",Spyro whispered.

"Ok, want are we going to do until he wakes up then?",Katrina asked.

"Wanna go explore the city some more? I haven't had the time to actually look around yet and I was wondering if you could come along",Spyro asked hoping for a yes.

"Of course I will Spyro",Katrina answered.

Spyro and Katrina quietly left the building and made their way outside. As Spyro was about to shut the door something kept him from closing it. Spyro turned around to see Trondo opening the door back up.

"What are you two off to?",Trondo asked.

"We are just going to explore the city more. Nestor is sleeping right now so we don't want to disturb him",Spyro answered.

"Well alright, but be back here in two hours. Sooner if possible."

"No problem",Katrina added.

Trondo smiled then closed the door. Spyro looked at Katrina and Katrina looked at him. They stared into each others eyes for longer than they thought.

"Hey Spyro",Katrina said.

"Yea",Spyro responded.

"Have you ever thought about, well you know, a relationship with someone",Katrina asked.

"Well I have been thinking about that lately. I have a friend named Cynder. I don't think you two have met yet. We are great friends but thats about it. I have thought about a relationship with her before but I have had second thoughts about it. Especially since I ran into you",Spyro explained.

"Aw that's so sweet",Katrina said.

Spyro stared into Katrina's beautiful blue eyes. Spyro thought that this was the moment a leaned closer to Katrina. She did likewise. They were closer than ever now. Spyro was about to make his move until he heard something.

"Hey Spyro!",Titan yelled from a distance.

Spyro quickly made his move and kissed Katrina. It was quick though and Spyro wanted it to be longer. Luckily Titan was still too far away to spot it. Spyro wanted to keep this a secret for now.

"Hey Titan",Spyro said.

"Did you two just. . . kiss?",Titan said pretty much straightforwardly and to the point.

"Of course not",Katrina answered for Spyro.

"Oh, my mistake sorry about that. Anyways, my shift is over and I came to check up on your wound",Titan explained.

"What wound?",Katrina asked as she quickly examined Spyro.

"This wound",Titan pointed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt",Katrina asked in a loud tone.

"Relax Katrina",Spyro laughed. "It's just an arrow wound and the armor took most of it."

Titan examined the stitches then took his claw and cut one end of the stitch. Then he began pulling it out. When he was done he examined he small mark it left.

"Don't worry. Luckily it wasn't bad enough to leave a scar",Titan said.

"Thanks Titan",Spyro said.

Titan nodded then opened the door to the counsel and walked inside, closing it afterwards.

"Well let's get going",Spyro said.

"Wait",Katrina said.

"What is it",Spyro began to say but was cut off when Katrina leaned over and kissed him in return for earlier. Spyro was surprised but quickly responded to it kissing her in return.

"Ok, now we can get going",Katrina smiled then began walking south.

Spyro was still amazed at what just happened but nodded and began following Katrina. Spyro walked beside her and they started talking.

"You know, your the first person I actually ever kissed before",Katrina said.

"Really?! Because with someone as beautiful as you I figured you had had some experience with it. Especially since how great it was."

"Wow! It was that great?",she asked.

"Yes, that was the best kiss ever",Spyro responded.

"Thanks",she said not knowing what else to say.

They continued onward into the city. Spyro and Katrina talked to each other just about the whole time. Fifteen minutes passed and they stumbled across the eastern stone bridge. They crossed the bridge waving at the dragon watching over it. They followed a trail around the city walls and they came across a beautiful meadow.

"Wow",Katrina gazed.

"Yea, that's something right there",Spyro responded.

They continued to gaze then Katrina tagged Spyro on the shoulder.

"Tag!" she said as she ran off into the meadow.

Spyro smiled then pursued her through the flowers. Katrina dashed through the meadow pretty quickly but Spyro was slowly catching up to her. Katrina looked behind her then stopped and turned around. Spyro leaped for her attempting to tag her then she jumped up into the air. Spyro landed under where she jumped then Katina landed on top of Spyro.

"Haha you gotta do better than that",Katrina said as she tagged him again then began running.

"You got lucky",Spyro said as he got back up off the grass. He pursued her again but ready for any clever tricks. Katrina laughed again and breathed a small patch of ice onto the ground. Spyro was moving too fast to stop in time and stepped on the ice patch then slipped onto the ground again.

"Oh come on",Spyro said as he stood back up.

Katrina smiled then ran right at Spyro then dove for him landing on top of him.

"Well looks like I win",Katrina said then giggled on top of Spyro.

"Very funny",Spyro said.

Katrina rolled off of Spyro then laid on top of the grass staring into the blue cloudless sky. Spyro looked over at her then looked into the sky also.

"I've got a question",Katrina asked.

"What is it",Spyro responded

"Could you tell me about your childhood?",Katrina asked.

Spyro looked over at her to answer, "Well I was born in a swamp and raised by dragonflies who I actually thought were my parents. I never knew that dragons existed until I ran into some ape creatures who kidnapped Sparx. I was so mad that I breathed fire for the first time in my life. I knew right then that I wasn't who I thought I was. So I began my journey to wherever I was going. Didn't even have a plan but to just go. Sparx came along with me for he and I were brothers. Days passed while I traveled and I ran into a cave. While I explored it I found what I was looking for. Another dragon which gave me the knowledge that I was a special dragon born once every ten generations. He also explained that Cynder's forces had overrun his home so I helped him out to regain his home.

"Wait Cynder's forces?",Katrina interrupted.

"Yea she used to be controlled by dark magic, being used as a puppet for the dark master. But I defeated her in battle and she changed forms. So I rescued her from that evil place."

"Sounds like you had a crazy childhood",Katrina said.

"Yea, a couple of days passed after I rescued her then she ran away from the temple for what she had done. Then she was kidnapped by Gaul, another evil being. I tracked him down, defeated him, and rescued Cynder again."

"Wow! Did you ever find out who your real parents were?",Katrina asked.

Spyro slowly shook his head.

"Well it seems you and I have that in common. I didn't know my parents either",Katrina said.

"What happened",Spyro asked.

"They abandoned me in a village far away from here when I was just a hatchling. It was terrible. I still have no idea why they did that to me",Katrina said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry",Spyro said.

"It's ok Spyro. Being with you always makes me happy for myself. I'm sorry if I rushed this relationship too fast."

"It's quite alright. I know how you feel about losing your parents",Spyro said.

Katrina's frown turned into a quick smile, "I love you Spyro."

"And I love you Katrina",Spyro responded.

Spyro looked into Katrina's eyes then leaned over and kissed her. This time he was alone with her so he kissed her a lot longer than last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nestor woke up with Sparx in front of him.

"Hey Sparx",Nestor yawned.

"Hey Nestor have you seen Spyro. I haven't seen him in a while",Sparx asked.

"Umm, I was sleeping how could I have seen them. Last I seen him he was going toward Lateef's and Magnus's, remember",Nestor pointed out in a daze.

"Oh right. I wonder where he is?",Sparx asked.

Nestor shrugged. An hour had passed as he slept. He hoped everyone would be back by now but it looks like he has to go to some dragon hunting.

"Well I'll go see if they are at Lateef's",Nestor said as he stood up.

"Right, I'll stick around here",Sparx said as he relaxed on a rocking chair.

Nestor walked outside then turned right toward Lateef's. He asked some other fellow dragons if they had seen a purple dragon around. Some shook their heads while others pointed to Lateef's stall. So he made his way there. When he arrived he was greeted by Lateef.

"Hey Nestor, back for some more meat?",Lateef asked.

"Actually I'm looking for Spyro, have you seen him lately.

"Yea actually, he was with a blue dragoness. They left about a half hour ago though",Lateef explained.

"Got an idea on where they were going?",Nestor asked.

"Toward the northern bridge",Lateef answered.

"Thanks."

"No problem",Lateef responded as he made his way to the back.

Nestor began his walk back toward the counsel building so he could get to the northern bridge.

"Katrina?",Nestor asked himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cynder made her way back to the counsel building. She knew the city better now after exploring it. She stopped in front of the counsel door then opened it.

"Hopefully I wasn't keeping anyone waiting",she said to herself.

She made her way in the kitchen to grab a snack. Then she walked into the living room to find it empty.

"Maybe they are upstairs?",she asked herself.

Cynder made her upstairs to the library. She opened the library door only to see Cyrus and Trondo reading some books.

"Greetings Cynder",Cyrus welcomed.

"Hey Cyrus. Do you have an idea where everyone is?",Cynder asked.

"Well Nestor and Sparx were in the living room. As for Spyro and Katrina I have no idea",Cyrus answered.

"Spyro and Katrina went out to explore the city some. They should be back soon",Trondo said.

"Who's Katrina",Cynder asked.

"Katrina is Spyro's girlfriend",Sparx answered from behind.

"Girlfriend?",Cynder asked emotionless.

"Yea. They ran into each other when Spyro was waiting for his armor to get fixed or something like that. You should see his face every time he's around her",Sparx laughed.

"Oh . . . I'll be downstairs",Cynder said still emotionless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spyro and Katrina laughed throughout the flowered meadow, enjoying each others company. It had been a half hour since they arrived at the beautiful place. They wished they never had to leave it.

"Well we better get going Katrina. Nestor is probably waiting for us",Spyro explained.

"Aw can't we stay for 5 more minutes",Katrina asked laying on the grass with flowers all around her.

Spyro thought then answered, "Alright, 5 more minutes, then we have to get going."

Katrina smiled and Spyro layed back down beside her. Katrina picked a daisy then began picking at the petals. Spyro watched her. She slowly picked all the petals until there was none left then looked at Spyro.

"He loves me",she smiled.

"Of course I do",Spyro said. "I'll prove it."

Spyro leaned over and kissed Katrina. It lasted for several minutes until it broke. Katrina stared into Spyro's eyes. She could see her own reflection in them.

"SPYRO!!",a voice yelled.

Spyro looked behind him to see Nestor approaching them. Spyro quickly got to his feet and waved at Nestor. Nestor began walking toward him at a quicker pace than before while Spyro took his time getting to Nestor.

Nestor said as he got to Spyro,"You're not an easy dragon to track down. I thought it would have been easy seeing your the only purple dragon running around here but turns out I was mistaken."

"Well I . . .um . . .was just exploring. Yea that's it."

"Oh really",Nestor smiled as he made his way toward Katrina who was still hiding in the tall flowers. Katrina looked up at Nestor then sighed.

"Ok, you caught us",Katrina said as she stood up.

"Well it's plainly obvious that you two love each other. I'll have to say that this has been the quickest relationship I've ever seen though."

"What are you doing here Nestor?",Spyro asked from behind.

"To get you. Everyone is waiting at the counsel building to get going to the catacombs. You do remember don't you?",Nestor asked.

"Oh yea, I remember. Sorry that we kept you waiting",Spyro apologized.

"Let's just get going to the counsel building",Nestor said as he began walking there.

Spyro and Katrina followed Nestor to the counsel. They remained mostly quiet along the way. A few minutes passed and they were nearing the counsel.

"Can I have a snack before we leave?",Katrina asked.

"I guess so . . .wait. . .you are coming with us?",Nestor asked.

"I said she could come along",Spyro explained.

"Well, I guess so",Nestor replied.

Nestor arrived at the counsel and opened the door for the couple. Spyro and Katrina walked inside and Nestor followed from behind. Katrina went into the kitchen and got her snack she wanted. Spyro walked into the living room and saw Cynder sitting on the couch.

"Hi Cynder",Spyro said.

"Hi Spyro",she responded with a dead voice.

"What's wrong Cynder?",Spyro asked.

Sparx floated over close to Spyro and whispered, "She knows."

"Oh",Spyro responded.

Spyro walked over to the couch Cynder was seated on then slowly sat down beside her. He sat there for a minute gathering all the strength he could before he said anything.

"Cynder, it's hard I know, but just feel like we should be with other people. I still love you Cynder, but more like a friends love. It has been like that for a long time. Don't get me wrong you are a beautiful dragoness. But as for a long term relationship between us, I don't think we could get very far. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I'm not good at this type of thing. Especially since I don't want to hurt you."

Cynder sat for a moment, "I understand",she responded with a more lively voice.

Cynder smiled at Spyro then admitted, "Truthfully Spyro, I feel the same as you. This relationship wasn't going anywhere. I didn't notice until you pointed it out. I'm glad we talked it out."

"Whoa, um, wow. So we are good right?",Spyro asked in amazement.

"Of course",she responded.

"Well that went way better than I expected",Spyro thought.

"So where is Katrina?",Cynder asked. "I would like to meet her."

"In the kitchen",Spyro answered.

Cynder walked into the kitchen to see a blue dragon eating a salad.

"You must be Katrina",Cynder said.

"That's right, and you must be Cynder",she responded. "Spyro said some good stuff about you."

"Yea that's Spyro. Good to meet you Katrina."

"Likewise",Katrina said as she took another bite of salad.

"Thanks",Cynder said.

"For what?",Katrina asked.

"For, you know, getting Spyro off my back",Cynder admitted.

"Your welcome?",Katrina responded confused.

Cynder explained, "Our relationship wasn't going anywhere. Both of us knew that but none of us were brave enough to admit it. That is until Spyro met you. I didn't realize our relationship wasn't going anywhere until Spyro pointed that out. If it was to keep up, we would have probably ended up not being happy."

"Oh I see what you are saying",Katrina responded.

"Yea, so thanks",Cynder repeated then walked back into the living room.

"Ok, that went well",Sparx said.

"Right, well after Katrina gets done eating we will be going to the catacombs. So grab your armor because we will most likely run into some more gnorcs",Nestor said.

"Wait, what about Katrina? She doesn't have any armor",Spyro explained.

"Well you two get to Magnus's and have him forge some armor for her. If she is coming along with us she will need some armor."

"Right",Spyro said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Spyro. Meet us at the northern bridge when you're done",Nestor said as he motioned for the others to come along with him.

"Alright",he responded as he watched them leave.

"Katrina, we need to get you some armor forged. Let's get to Magnus's."

"Ok",she said as she finished her last bite.

Katrina put the bowl on the shelf then left with Spyro to Magnus's stall. They walked at a fast pace and was there in 6 to 7 minutes. Magnus smiled as he say duet coming to him.

"Greetings Spyro, what can I do for you?",Magnus asked.

"I need you to forge some armor for Katrina. We are kind of in a hurry so"

"Haha no problem. I love a challenge. Come with me",Magnus motioned.

Magnus started a fire then told Katrina to stand at the measuring wall so Magnus could get her dimensions. When he finished he told them to wait outside. Magnus quickly grabbed a steel plate and a working hammer and began his work. A half hour passed and Magnus walked to the front with hot armor on a board he carried. He dumped the armor into a cooling barrel. Immediately steam rose up from the barrel and Magnus watched the bubbles come up from it. After a minute, he grabbed a large metal rod with a hook at the end and pulled the armor out. He touched it to find that it was cool enough to give Katrina her armor. He smiled as he handed it to her.

"That was some fast work. Here you are",Magnus said as he handed it over.

The armor was silver and Spyro could clearly see his reflection in it. It didn't have much decoration on it due to the fact Spyro and Katrina was in a hurry. Katrina put on the armor for her tail while Spyro put on her bracers. Then Katrina put on her helmet. Spyro gazed at her then smiled.

"You look pretty good with armor on",Spyro admitted.

"You don't look so bad yourself",Katrina responded.

"We should get going, thanks Magnus",Spyro said as he waved then began his fast walk to the northern bridge along with Katrina.

"No problem",Magnus quickly responded then sat down and relaxed on his chair.

Spyro and Katrina were forced to a run for Nestor and the others were still waiting at the bridge. Three minutes later they passed the counsel building and they saw Cyrus standing outside.

"Going to the catacombs?",Cyrus asked.

"Yea, sorry but we are in a hurry. Nestor and the others are waiting for us at the northern bridge",Katrina answered for Spyro.

"Say, I don't think we have been properly introduced yet. My name is Cyrus, I'm the ice guardian Spyro saved."

"Nice to meet you Cyrus. My name is Katrina."

"Did you say Katrina?",Cyrus asked as his voice changed to a more serious tone.

"Yea, it's Katrina. Why?",she asked.

"Oh nothing. I thought you said something else."

"Well nice meeting you Cyrus",Katrina said as she ran off to the northern bridge with Spyro.

Cyrus watched the two until they were out of sight.

"Good to see you again",Cyrus said to himself as he opened the counsel door.

Spyro and Katrina made it to the northern gate in 4 minutes. Nestor and the others were still waiting on the other side of the bridge when they got there.

"Thought you two had gotten lost",Nestor said.

"Sorry",Spyro replied.

"Well Cyrus said that the catacombs were northeast of here. So let's get to it",Nestor said.

Nestor leaped into the air and began flapping his wings taking off over the treetops. Cynder and Sparx followed afterwards. Then Katrina and Spyro. They caught back up to Nestor and flew side by side with each other.

"According to the map, the catacombs should be near a large waterfall, so we can't miss it",Nestor explained.

Everyone immediately began searching for a waterfall. They continued northeast for 10 minutes. Until a question broke the silence.

"Are we even going northeast",Sparx asked.

"Of course, I have an excellent sense of direction",Nestor bragged.

"Right, I'm sure you do",Sparx responded.

They continued for a bit longer until Cynder spotted their destination in the distance.

"I think I see it",Cynder pointed.

Everyone looked to where she pointed and the waterfall was spotted about a mile away. Nestor grinned then took off after it with the others. The waterfall was getting closer and closer and they began to hear the continuous crashing noise it gave out. When they arrived they landed beside it to which Katrina watched where the water was flowing to. The water fell a couple hundred feet down into a trench. A large fall for anyone without wings. It was a large river that flowed toward Artisan. Perhaps Artisan got it's water from this same river?

"Everyone look around for an entrance to the catacombs",Spyro said.

However everyone was already doing that except for Spyro. Spyro shrugged then searched himself. They searched for a good bit. High and low they looked but no luck. Maybe the map was outdated? Or maybe the catacombs collapsed? Fifteen minutes passed.

"Anyone found it yet?",Nestor yelled over the waterfall's noise.

"No",Spyro responded.

"Where is it?",Nestor asked.

"Maybe we were wrong. Maybe the entrance is somewhere else",Spyro said.

At that time a large crashing noise was barely heard behind the waterfall. Spyro and Nestor looked at each other and nodded and made their way their. A small trail was behind the waterfall and Spyro and Nestor followed it. An opening could be seen now so the duet made their way they. Spyro peeked around the corner to see 2 gnorcs guarding the entrance.

"How could you be so clumsy!",one gnorc yelled to another.

"I didn't mean too! It just slipped!",he yelled back.

Spyro looked down to see broken shards scattered all over the ground.

"If Gnasty finds out you broke his pot he will have your head!",the gnorc exclaimed.

"Relax, I'll just push the pieces down the waterfall! No one will even notice!"

"Well you're on your own! I'm not helping you!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

The gnorc quickly rounded up the pieces and began pushing the pieces toward the door.

"He's coming let's get out of his way!",Spyro said loudly enough for Nestor to hear.

Katrina, Cynder, and Sparx saw them motioning for a place to hide so they hid beside the rock wall the waterfall was on. Spyro and Nestor carefully walked back a little and the gnorc was already at the door. He had a bunch of pieces in a bag. Spyro and Nestor turned the corner just in time before the gnorc turned. The gnorc began walking along the small trail from behind the waterfall. He got off the trail the stood beside the waterfall then threw the bag down it. Spyro saw a perfect opportunity then sneaked up behind the gnorc.

"Well that takes care of that",the gnorc said.

Spyro was behind the gnorc now so Spyro smiled and shoved him off the cliff. The gnorc screamed on the way down, not knowing what had just happened. Nestor made his way along the trail to the opening again and peaked around the corner. The gnorc evidently heard the scream and was coming to see what it was. As he turned the corner he was immediately grabbed then shoved off the cliff down the waterfall. Katrina, Cynder, and Sparx came out of their hiding place and made their way behind the waterfall. Spyro followed them and Nestor was already inside. Everyone made their way into the entrance of the catacombs. There were a bunch of torches lit along the wall making it easier to see and also giving them a clue that there was indeed something here. Some skulls could be seen on the ground along with bones of animals and wildlife that evidently lived inside the catacombs.

"The earth guardian must be here. So let's find him and bring him back to Artisan",Nestor said.

Spyro nodded as they walked into the deep dark abyss of the catacombs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!

-Spyrofan4321


	11. The Catacombs

Sorry it took a week to update. I've just been real busy lately. I recently had some water damages in my home so me and my dad had to replace the flooring thanks to a pipe that decided to start leaking. Anyways enough about my problems. Enjoy the chapter!

-Spyrofan4321

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 The Catacombs

The catacombs was a large place. When they entered into the catacombs itself, it opened up into a large underground cave. Sunlight was gleaming through the cracks and water was seeping through the roof. Spyro guessed a river was above them, making it the source of the waterfall. The catacombs seemed to sparkle on the inside from all the minerals on the cave wall. Old walls were still standing from an old civilization that used to live there. From the looks of things, they have been gone for centuries.

"Look over there",Nestor whispered and pointed.

Spyro looked to see three gnorcs pacing back and forth in the distance. They were standing between two old columns.

"Gnorcs, we must be in the right place",Sparx said.

"Let's take 'em out",Spyro whispered.

Spyro sneaked closer to the gnorcs while they paced. Nestor and the others followed him while Sparx hid behind a large a rock. Spyro stuck to the shadows and behind the occasional column. The others followed his path. They were slowly getting closer to the gnorcs. Spyro waited at a nearby column beside the path for Nestor to catch up.

"Nestor, do you think you could get over there?",Spyro whispered and pointed.

Nestor looked over to where he pointed. It was behind another column a little closer to the gnorcs.

"Of course",he quietly responded.

Nestor looked over at the gnorcs. They were looking away down the path toward Nestor then looked away down the other way. Nestor quickly took his chance and quickly sneaked across the open path. Nestor was a little over halfway across when a gnorc turned to his direction. Nestor looked over and saw the gnorc looking at him then quickly made it to the column.

"What was that?",the gnorc said.

"What was what?",another gnorc asked.

"I saw something over there."

"Probably a rat. We see a lot of them down here."

"That was a big rat."

"If you don't believe go look for yourself if it hasn't already ran off somewhere. Like I said, we see some pretty large rats around here."

The gnorc slowly walked to Nestor's position. Nestor peeked around the column to see him coming toward him. Spyro saw the situation then motioned to Nestor to stay put. Spyro moved ahead to the next column awaiting the gnorc to get into position. As the gnorc got closer he slowed his pace. Spyro peeked around the corner in the darkness and the gnorc was close enough to make his move. He checked to see if the other gnorcs was looking, then grabbed the gnorc from behind and held his mouth shut. The gnorc was about to yell until Spyro put a claw on his throat.

"Yell and I'll decorate the floor with your blood, got it?",Spyro threatened.

The gnorc squirmed then obeyed seeing if he didn't he would die.

"Is the earth dragon here?",Spyro asked.

The gnorc didn't do anything put give Spyro an evil look. Spyro put more pressure on his neck then the gnorc slowly nodded.

"Good, what direction?"

The gnorc pointed across the cave to a wall with two passages.

"The left passage?"

The gnorc slowly nodded.

"Good. Time to sleep my friend",Spyro whispered then slit the gnorcs throat spilling his blood on the ground.

Spyro motioned for the others to come on then he made his way closer to the other two gnorcs.

"Hey Ike find anything!",a gnorc yelled but got no response.

"Ike?",he repeated.

"Great, Ike's playing hookie again. Well I'll go find him before he gets too far. Remember last time?"he gestured to the other gnorc.

"Yea, haha, he was beaten for going running away. I don't think he likes what he does."

"Me either",the gnorc said walked away.

Spyro let the gnorc pass then sneaked over to the gnorc still standing guard. Nestor caught up to Spyro and looked over at the gnorc.

"We gotta take him out before the other guy finds the body",Spyro whispered.

"On it",Nestor responded.

Nestor sneaked over to the gnorc standing guard. He slowed his pace as he got closer being careful not to step on any twigs. He was close enough to make his move now.

"By the gods! He's dead",the gnorc yelled.

The gnorc standing guard quickly looked over than began running to the other gnorc. That is until Nestor reached out and slashed with his claws. He gashed the gnorc in the back ripping the blood out of him. The gnorc yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Nestor finished him off with a quick swipe across the neck. The other gnorc ran to here the yell came from to find another dead body. Nestor barely managed to get in the shadows before he was noticed.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!",the gnorc yelled unsheathing his sword.

"Over here",Spyro responded as he stepped out of the shadows.

"The purple dragon! I'm definitely going to enjoy killing you!"

"And over here",Nestor said as he stepped out of the shadows also.

"Don't forget me",Cynder added as she walked next to Spyro.

"Or me",Katrina added then she walked to the other side of Spyro.

"I'm included too",Sparx said as he flew overhead of Spyro.

"Wha. . . What!? Four dragons! I'm getting out of here",the gnorc ran to the paths behind him going left. Nestor launched a fireball at him but missed only by inches. The explosion set his clothes ablaze but he quickly tore them off and kept running.

"Oh my god, naked guy running around!",Cynder said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick",Sparx added.

"That is something I didn't want to see Nestor",Spyro laughed.

Nestor shrugged and began walking to the two paths. The others did the same. Nestor stopped between the two then looked at both of them.

"Which one you think?",Nestor asked.

"The gnorc told me left",Spyro answered.

"Should we trust our enemy?",Sparx suggested.

"Well the other gnorc ran left so we should"

"Go right to avoid him",Sparx interrupted.

"There's a better chance of something being left",Cynder suggested.

"Yea, that gnorc wouldn't have ran left if it wasn't a dead end",Katrina added.

"Maybe the dragon elder is at a dead end",Sparx suggested.

"We go left then",Spyro said as he took the left and followed the path. The others did the same.

There were dimly lit torches along the wall. The path turned into a tunnel after a few minutes of walking. Bats were flying about inside it which was mostly freaking Sparx out.

"What's wrong Sparx",Spyro smiled.

"They are bigger than me",he responded not taking his eyes off them.

"Everyone is bigger than you",Cynder giggled.

"Not everyone", he replied.

"Really, who is smaller than you",Spyro asked.

"Well there's the . . . umm . . . aw crap how did that happen?"

Spyro laughed, "Like I said, everyone is bigger than you."

They continued down the tunnel. The bats seemed to have taken off somewhere so Sparx was fine now. A few minutes passed until the tunnel opened up into another cave. This one was like the one they were in before but it was a little smaller. They entered it and continued into the depths of the catacombs. Large boulders decorated the place along with an occasional 500 year wall that used to stand.

"I wonder what used to live here?",Katrina asked.

"I not even I know",Nestor answered.

They walked a couple steps and they stopped at the sight they saw.

"Look over there",Cynder pointed.

More gnorcs were spotted in the distance. Some were pacing back and forth while others looked liked they chatting with each other. It also looked like there was a campsite on the other side of the cave.

"Let's get closer and see what they are doing",Nestor suggested.

They crept over closer to the gnorcs, they were still about a hundred feet away but they strayed off the path into the maze of boulders to be safe. Sparx kept low to the ground. They quietly made their way closer to the group of gnorcs only to find there were more gnorcs than they saw before.

"I see about a good twenty",Katrina whispered.

"Great",Spyro murmured.

They crept a bit closer to the gnorcs. They were now close enough to hear the faint conversations they were making to one another. Spyro listened in on one.

"What is he going to do with them",the gnorc asked.

"I don't know. I do know he wants them so he can rule this land. Something about taking their power? I don't really know though."

"How is he going to just take their power?"

"I don't know! He's Gnasty Gnorc! He's the one who captured all of them in the first place!"

Spyro listened in onto another conversation in the distance.

"Man I hate it here"

"Me too."

"Why were we even sent here?"

"To guard the stupid earth guardian."

"Why didn't Gnasty just take them to his fortress?"

"I don't know."

"It's so annoying that we have to guard it."

"Yep."

"I'm sure you think it's annoying."

"I don't know"

"Couldn't you at least pretend to listen for once."

"Yep."

The gnorc sighed then walked away. Spyro shook his head then looked over and saw the same gnorc than ran from them before.

"I think we are screwed",Spyro whispered.

"Why?",Nestor asked.

"Look",Spyro pointed.

Nestor looked and saw what he was talking about. The gnorc they saw before was talking to what looked liked the leader of this gnorc group.

"Alright! Attention everyone!",the leader yelled.

Everyone in the cave went quiet and looked at their leader.

"It seems we have some dragons loose in this cave. Spread out! Find them, and eliminate them!"

"Yes Sir!"

"This is not good",Nestor shook his head.

"We need to find the earth guardian and get out of here",Spyro whispered and quickly began to make his way around the gnorcs through the rocks. Everyone followed Spyro and Sparx hid under Nestor's wing.

"I hate it that I glow",Sparx complained.

The gnorcs began their march to other cave in search of the dragons and some of the others began searching in this cave. The leader stood guard around the campsite. The dragons kept up the pace and creeped around the campsite.

"Check over here", a nearby gnorc said.

Spyro motioned for the other dragons to hurry up the pace. The rocks were getting smaller as they advanced which obviously made it tougher for them to pick up the pace. Luckily the shadows were provided some cover for them. The other dragons caught up to Spyro and he quickly motioned for them to stop. He pointed ahead and a gnorc was walking across the rocks looking in the gaps. The gnorc stood on top the tallest rock near him and scouted the area.

"Cynder",Spyro whispered as quiet as he could.

Cynder crawled up beside Spyro to which he whispered to her.

"Get in front and try to block us from his sight."

Cynder nodded and obeyed, closing her wings as much as possible. The gnorc was still looking around and everyone was praying they wouldn't be caught now. The gnorc turned his head and looked directly at Cynder.

"Find anything over there?",the leader asked from a distance.

"No, it's clear over here",he responded as he rock hopped back over to the campsite.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to Cynder being a black dragon, they weren't spotted just yet. Spyro peeked over a rock and motioned everyone to make their move to the next tunnel for it was clear. The gnorcs were still looking around for them as they made their way to the next tunnel. They made their way through the rocks and found themselves in front of the tunnel. Spyro took one last look and everyone made they way inside. The tunnel was declining deeper into an unknown darkness.

Nestor looked at his surroundings,"We're in pretty deep."

"Yea, the earth elder must be here",Spyro responded.

They continued onward. Two minutes passed and the tunnel opened up into another cave. Spyro looked ahead about 50 feet a saw the crystallized dragon they were looking for.

"Over there",Spyro pointed.

"About time",Sparx said.

They quickly made their way over to him and stopped in front of him. Spyro took his paw and placed it on the elder side. It immediately began shaking and shards were falling off piece by piece. Then a blinding light shown. The dragons covered their eyes until it faded. When it did the earth elder was on the ground and coughing. The earth elder is a brown scaled dragon with large dark green wings. He was bigger than Cyrus. His horns were curved and had spikes coming out of his back and had a diamond shape at the end of his tail. The elder shook his head and stood to his feet to see a purple dragon with 3 other dragons and a glowing dragonfly standing in front of him.

"My thanks for saving me. I am Boldar, guardian of the earth element."

"My name is Spyro. This is Nestor, Cynder, Katrina, and Sparx."

"Greetings everyone. Good to see some friendly faces",Boldar smiled.

"Yea but we are a mile underground and need to get moving to get you back to the counsel. We will explain everything then",Nestor explained.

Boldar nodded and the group turned around to head back the way they came from. Boldar was still a little unsteady on his feet but got better as he traveled down the tunnel. When they got to the end Boldar was walking like a normal dragon should.

"Ok Boldar, there are about 20 gnorcs up ahead. Any ideas?",Spyro asked.

"We need to take them out. If word gets to Gnasty of my disappearance, he would send his forces to Artisan."

"Right",Spyro said taking in a deep breath. "Well we sneak as many kills as we can or we just go and kill em off as quick as we can.?

"How about we take them from underground?",Boldar said.

"How are we going to do that?",Spyro answered with a question.

"Allow me."

Boldar jumped up and twisted his body in the air and acted as a drill digging into the ground. In just a couple of seconds, he was digging underground making his way to the campsite.

"I didn't think he literally meant underground",Sparx pointed the obvious.

"Right, well lets go do our part",Spyro suggested as he and the dragons ran to the campsite. When he arrived, all the gnorcs on the camp immediately turned their heads to see the 4 dragons the have been searching for.

"Well it's about time you showed your faces. What are you doing here?",the leader asked.

"Well that's a stupid question",Sparx laughed.

"You'll find out in just a few seconds",Nestor smiled.

At that time the ground begun shaking and the gnorcs fell down to the ground.

"What was that?",a gnorc asked.

"Oh no tell me you didn't!",the leader begun but was cut off as Boldar's tail shot through the ground and impaled the leader. Blood splattered on a nearby gnorc and he immediately began screaming. The leader cursed then his body went limp. Boldar leaped out of the ground throwing dirt at nearby gnorcs. Boldar came down and smashed himself into the ground causing a fissure. The ground opened up swallowing up 6 gnorcs. Spyro and the others sprung into action and ran to help Boldar. Nestor leaped onto a gnorc and torn him to shreds with his claws. Katrina shot an icicle through a gnorcs head killing him instantly. Spyro shot electricity at one which arced and killed another gnorc.

Cynder breathed a devastating shadow which suffocated some more gnorcs. More gnorcs were coming in through the tunnels. Some fired arrows at their opponents.

"Take cover!",Boldar yelled as he held his wing over his head.

The arrows came down and one of them impaled Boldars left wing. It didn't even seem to phase him and he counterattacked by shooting a boulder at the archers. The archers dove out the way but one gnorc wasn't so lucky and got crushed. Sparx flew overhead illuminating the soon to be battle. The gnorcs charged toward the dragons. Spyro shot a fireball at one which he dodged with ease. Cynder used he gnorcs stopped their charged as the flame singed a gnorc. The gnorc jumped onto the round and began rolling but ended up being a black crisp. Katrina ran up next to Spyro and blew some ice onto the ground. The gnorcs slipped and fell to the ground. Cynder leaped for a nearby gnorc and impaled him to the ground with her tail. Spyro and Nestor fought side by side, slashing at gnorcs that were foolish enough to get close to him. A gnorc swung his mace at Nestor in which Nestor quickly ducked his head making him miss by inches. Nestor swiped at the attackers feet, tripping him then stabbed the gnorc with his claws. Spyro attacked with his horns stabbing a gnorc in the chest and knocking over another. Katrina leaped aside as a gnorc tried to slice her with his sword. Katrina growled and knocked the gnorc into the air with her horns. Katrina jumped into the air, meeting her attacker. She sliced thegnorc aacrossthe gut with her claws, uppercutted him and brung both her fists down, striking the gnorc. The gnorc fell back down to the ground behind Spyro and was slowly moving. Spyro sliced him across the neck with his tail, finishing him off while he was fighting another gnorc in front of him. The gnorc swung his sword at Spyro. Spyro evaded the attack by jumping to the side and quickly reacted by blowing fire onto the gnorc. The gnorc screamed and ran into another one of his fellow gnorcs. Two gnorcs were on fire as they fell the ground hoping the dirt would put them out. Just a few gnorcs were remaining. Cynder shot a glob of poison at her enemy. The gnorc didn't have time to react and he was engulfed in the poison. He screamed as the poison burned his body and fell down to the ground. Two gnorcs were left. The two in unison charged at the dragons. Boldar slung his massive paw at one and sent the gnorc flying across the cave. The remaining gnorc leaped at Boldar and stabbed him in the leg with his sword. Boldar yelped and crushed the gnorc with his other paw. He then pulled the sword out of his flesh and held onto the wound.

"Good job everyone",Boldar said.

"Boldar! Your hurt!",Cynder exclaimed as she inspected the wound.

"I've been through worse. Come on, we should get moving",Boldar suggested as he walked with a faint limp to the tunnel. Everyone followed him with worried faces.

They continued through the tunnel walking at an incline the whole time. Boldar was quiet most of the way but asked Spyro about Blaze and others.

"Sorry Boldar. We were only able to rescue Cyrus so far. He's waiting for us at the counsel",Spyro explained.

"I see. Well we should pick up the pace so we can get there sooner",Boldar said.

They continued through the tunnel. In a few minutes, they made it back to the entrance of the catacombs inside the massive cave. They exited the tunnel and Spyro pointed to the light coming through the doorway.

"Your gonna die!",a voice said.

Spyro quickly looked to his left and saw a gnorc with a load of dynamite behind him. The gnorc was holding a switch then pressed it. The dynamite exploded! The explosion threw the dragons off the path onto the rocks beside them. The gnorc was disentigrated by the blast.

"Everyone all right!?",Boldar yelled.

"Yea",Spyro coughed.

"That crazy gnorc tried to kill us",Cynder coughed.

"GUYS WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!!!", Nestor yelled.

The explosions was causing the cave to collapse. The gnorc's plan was to bury them under 10 tons of rock. Spyro quickly leaped up and Sparx was already flying as fast as he could to the light. Spyro ran over to Katrina and helped her to her feet then both of them ran for the exit as did the others. Rocks were falling from the roof and water begun falling in. Everyone ran as fast as they could.

"LOOK OUT",Spyro yelled as he pushed Katrina out the way of a falling boulder. Spyro continued running, dodging falling rocks along the way. The exit was only a few feet away. Everyone but Katrina and Spyro made it out safely. As Spyro and Katrina ran toward the door, a large boulder fell in front of it, blocking the only path out.

"Oh no! We're trapped!",Katrina yelled as Spyro caught up to her.

"NO! We can't be",Spyro exclaimed as he begun beating on the rock.

"There's got to be another way!",Spyro exclaimed as he looked up.

"I don't think there is another way!",Katrina yelled.

"Yes there is! Come on! Follow my lead!",Spyro exclaimed as he leaped into the air flapping his wings. Katrina quickly did the same.

"What are you doing!?",Katrina exclaimed.

"Look up!",Spyro answered.

Katrina obeyed and saw light gleaming through the roof. She knew what the plan was now. Avoid falling rocks and make their escape. Spyro flapped his wings as fast as he could gaining altitude with Katrina right beside him. They flew upwards and the light was getting bigger and brighter. Rocks were falling down in an attempt to foil their plan but Spyro's quick reactions kept them going.

"Spyro!",Katrina yelled.

Spyro kept moving evading all the falling rocks and rubble. Their exit was getting closer. Spyro and Katrina kept getting closer and closer to the exit until the blinding light was all they saw. Spyro closed his wings in and flew out the hole followed by Katrina.

"That was too close",Katrina flew next to Spyro.

"Yea it was, lets get down there and find the others",Spyro said as he descended down to the used to be exit.

"They can't be",Cynder said as she continued beating on the boulder in front of her.

"It's quite alright Cynder, in fact I think they are in high places",Boldar said as he looked up at Spyro and Katrina.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!",Cynder exclaimed.

"Hi guys",Spyro greeted as he landed.

"Miss us?",Katrina added.

"Good to see you again",Boldar smiled.

"You ok Cynder?",Spyro asked.

"Why yes of course I am! I had faith that you would get out the whole time",Cynder said.

"Sure you did",Sparx smiled.

"I did!",Cynder reminded everyone.

"We should get going back to Artisan",Nestor suggested.

"Indeed",Boldar said as he leaped into the air and begun his flight back. Cynder swatted at Sparx as she began flying herself and the other 3 dragons followed her example.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you enjoy it? Hope so! I've got an announcement to make while I'm here. I bet some of you people have been wondering how Nestor has been doing. (No not the Nestor in this story) Well he has grown up some more. Wanna see him? The just copy and paste this link below to the address bar.

.com/dragonimage_235039_174420_pixel

And visit this one too!

./dragonimage_243197_178595_pixel

This is my friends dragon. He just adopted an egg a few days ago so I'm advertising him here! Thank you all for doing this! It is such a great help for us!


	12. Good Night

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update. I assure you it won't take this long to update ever again. (Hopefully). Enjoy the chapter and sorry to the people who asked me to read their stories. I read them but I couldn't review them at the time because I was having internet connection yea I noticed the links at the bottem of my last chapter were broken. After a few experiments I figured out that every link I posted ended up lie that. If you wanna see Nestor, visit my profile page and scroll straight to the bottom.

Thanks everyone! Enjoy the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 Good Night

"So Cyrus is the only one you have found?",Boldar asked.

Nestor nodded,"Unfortunately."

Boldar sighed,"How did you know where I was?"

"Malefor recovered a document that revealed the location of where half the elders were being held",Spyro answered.

"Speaking of Malefor, has anyone seen him lately?",Nestor asked.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen him ever since he gave us that document",Cynder said.

"Malefor was that other purple dragon right?",Katrina asked.

"Yea",Spyro simply responded.

"Hopefully he'll turn up soon. He sometimes disappears like that from us during counsel meetings and such",Boldar responded.

The dragons continued their flight over the tree tops. Minutes passed until Artisan was in sight a few miles away. They continued to the northern bridge and landed in front of it.

"Greetings Boldar",Titan greeted.

"Greetings Titan, good to see you again",Boldar responded.

"Need me to get that arrow out your wing",Titan said as he stared at it.

"Dear me I completely forgotten it was there!"

"How do you forge. . . Never mind, want me to get it out?"

Boldar lowered his wing to Titans level,"Alright."

Titan examined the wound then cut the arrow in half with his claw. He then grabbed the two pieces then gently slid them out of Boldars wing, throwing the 2 half arrows to his station.

"That should do it",Titan rubbed his two paws together.

"Thank you, helpful as always. I'll be on my way to the counsel. I'll be there if you need anything."

Titan nodded then Boldar made his way to his destination.

"Hey Spyro",Titan greeted.

"Hey Titan. I thought you guarded the western bridge",Spyro said.

"We change up posts after a while, I assume the mission went well?"

"Well besides almost getting chopped up, blown up, or crushed by 10 tons of rock yea I say it went rather well."

Titan laughed, "Good job. Where you and your friends headed off to next?",Titan asked then looked at Katrina.

"I don't think I seen you yet, whats your name",Titan asked.

"Katrina."

"Good to meet you. I assume you joined Spyro on his missions?"

Katrina nodded.

"Good to see some courageous dragons taking action to this war. Well I must be holding you from doing your duties. I'll see you later."

"See you later Titan",Nestor said as he walked to the counsel building.

"Hey do you know what time it is?",Cynder asked.

Titan looked at the sun,"Almost sunset actually. Meaning my shift is almost over."

"You know, you shouldn't stare at the sun",Sparx said.

"Sparx",Spyro said.

"What",he responded.

Spyro shook his head, "Let's just get to the counsel building."

The dragon trio made their way through the city and caught up to Nestor. They made their way to the counsel walking by other dragons who were in the area. In a few minutes they made it to the counsel and Nestor opened the door letting everyone in. They group walked into the living room to see Cyrus, Trondo, and Boldar having a conversation.

"I see this document looks torn",Boldar said as he examined it on the table.

"I found it like that. Some gnorcs were going to give it to Gnasty Gnorc but I stole it from them."

"Malefor?",Spyro thought as he looked in the living room to see Malefor standing next to the table.

"Spyro, good to see your back",Cyrus said.

"Good to be back. What are we going to do now?",Spyro asked.

"Well you and your friends can rest up before the next rescue",Trondo suggested.

"Who are we going after next?",Katrina asked.

"The shadow elder could be in the mines west of here. We want you to go there and find out if he is or not. These riddles are making it hard to pinpoint where they could be but my best guess is there",Trondo explained.

"Alright, we'll check in the morning",Spyro answered.

Trondo nodded then began studying the document again.

"Hey Spyro",Malefor said.

"Hey, what you been up to lately? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Trying to track down the other half of the document."

"Any luck?"

Malefor shook his head.

"Alright. Well if you need me I'll be at Lateef's",Spyro said the made his way outside.

Nestor watched Spyro leave then said,"Actually I'm kinda hungry too"

"Yea I'm starved",Sparx added.

"I think all of us could use some good solid food",Cynder said.

"Yea",Katrina added.

Nestor smiled then the four made their way outside and caught up to Spyro.

"Hungry?",Spyro asked.

Nestor nodded along with the rest.

"Hey!",a voice yelled down the road.

Nestor quickly turned around and saw Trondo making his way to them.

Trondo handed Nestor a sack with gems in it,"You'll need this to get food."

"Thanks Trondo, but I already had some."

"No take it as reward for saving the two elders."

Nestor peeked inside the sack to reveal there was actually purple gems in the bag.

"There must be 1,000 gems worth in here!",Nestor exclaimed.

"Hey not so loud. Artisan may seem friendly but there are more thieves around here than you think",Trondo explained.

"Right, sorry."

Trondo smiled then made his way back to the counsel building. The dragons made their way to Lateef's to see Lateef sleeping behind the counter.

"What to we do?",Cynder whispered.

"Wake him up, duh",Sparx said.

"But he seems to be sleeping pretty hard",Cynder responded.

"LATEEF!! WAKE UP!",Nestor yelled.

Lateef jumped up in surprise and bonked his head on an overhead shelf with pot atop of it. Lateef held his head in pain.

"Ow, jeez couldn't you have woken me up some other way?"

"Sorry, I'm starved what's on the menu."

"I'm sorry but we are closed right now",Lateef said.

"What! What do you mean closed?",Nestor asked.

"Closed as in not open right now",Lateef responded.

"But what for?",Nestor asked.

"We ran out of food. More customers have been appearing lately so I wasn't really prepared",Lateef explained.

"Well it looks like we gotta go hunt for our food",Spyro suggested.

"The eastern forest is filled with deer, start your hunt there",Lateef said.

"Alright, thanks Lateef",Spyro thanked.

"No problem, and sorry I'm out of food. The population has been increasing here since word of your actions have spread around the city so I've had a sudden increase in customers and I wasn't really prepared for it."

Spyro nodded and the ground made their way to the eastern bridge. Making their way through other dragons doing their errands, they got to the bridge in ten minutes. The dragon guarding it waved at the passerbys and they waved in return. The group ran into the woods and began their hunt. They perked up their hearing and walked through the woods as quiet as they could. A few minutes passed until they spotted a deer in the distance. They sneaked as close as they could to the deer without spooking it and Nestor pounced out of hunger. The deer quickly took off deeper into the forest with blazing speed evading Nestor's grasp.

"Good going Nestor",Katrina said.

"Agh I'll show ya",Nestor responded.

Nestor sprinted into the forest leaving the others behind. Spyro shook his head and started another hunt with the rest if everyone. Some more time passed. The sun was beginning to set and the forest was becoming darker by the minute.

"Look over there",Katrina whispered.

Spyro looked to see a big sized deer about 30 yards away. The group made their way closer to the deer as it sniffed the ground. The deer's head perked up making Spyro and the others stop in their tracks. The deer stared then started walking away. The group started their way again. The deer continued its course as Spyro got closer to him. When Spyro was close enough, he readied himself and made his leap for him with his claws out. The deer squealed as Spyro's claws became embedded into its skin. Spyro finished it quickly with a quick lash to the throat then down he went.

"Dinnertime",Spyro said as the others caught up to him.

"Finally, I'm starved",Cynder responded.

Spyro flamed the deer to cook the meat then the group began their meal. Sparx stuck around and chased any late night butterflies that happened to fly by. Time passed and it was almost totally dark when they finished their meal. Nothing but bones of the deer was left.

"I've had better meals but it was actually pretty good",Katrina said.

"You mean you never ate a deer before?",Cynder asked.

"Of course I have but not so quickly",she responded.

"Right well we better get back. It's dark and I don't want the elders to be worrying about us",Spyro suggested.

"What about Nestor?",Sparx asked as he flew to Spyro.

Spyro began walking to Artisan,"Hopefully he had his meal and is at the counsel building."

They made their way through the dark forest and to Artisan. As they got close to it Artisan was easily spotted for it's illumination under the crescent moon. The group made their way across the bridge and into Artisan. Few dragons were left on the road. Most of them were home, others were closing up shops while others just hung around. When they made it to the counsel building Nestor was spotted hanging around the front door.

"It's locked",Nestor said.

"Locked?",Sparx repeated.

"Knock on the door",Cynder suggested.

Spyro obeyed and knocked on it waiting for a response. No one came to the door.

"Maybe they went out hunting and hasn't returned yet?",Katrina suggested.

"Maybe your right. Sparx follow me",Spyro commanded as he walked into the alley beside the building.

"Yea what do you want?",Sparx asked.

"I'm gonna crack this window open and you flew inside and unlock the door",Spyro explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, break it?! Are you mad?"

Spyro pulled the window up to a crack,"No! I'm gonna lift it some."

Sparx squeezed through and made his way through the kitchen to hear some conversation in the living room. He flew out the kitchen and peeked into the living room to see Malefor, Trondo, Cyrus, and Boldar looking like they were having a serious conversation.

"I want to know!",Malefor snapped.

"I'm afraid I'm not in liberty to tell you!",Cyrus responded.

"Someone better start talking!",Malefor exclaimed.

"We can't tell you! It was Blazes orders!",Boldar added.

"Well from the looks of things Blaze is long gone so that is out of the question! Tell me how!",Malefor responded.

Sparx watched in awe then remembered his mission then unlocked the door behind him. Spyro heard a click then he opened the door.

"About time",Spyro said.

"Shh Spyro. Malefor and the others are having some sort of chat",Sparx whispered.

"Hey, who's there", a voice said from the living room.

"Was having some sort of a chat",Sparx said.

"It's just us",Spyro responded.

The group made their way into the living room where the conversation seemed to be over. Spyro grinned at the elders and sat down on the couch as did the others.

"So anything new that I should know of?",Spyro asked.

"Uh, well lets see, nope nothing that I can think of",Trondo said.

"Alright, so when are we gonna leave in to get this shadow elder?",Spyro responded.

"Your group can leave tomorrow if you feel like you have the strength",Cyrus answered.

"Right, bright and early tomorrow",Nestor said.

"Well I'm goin to catch a few Z's",Sparx said as he made his way to he bedrooms.

"I think all of us should",Spyro suggested as he too made his way to the bedrooms.

"Me too",Katrina added.

"Well I'm gonna study this map some more. See you tomorrow",Cynder said.

"I'm just gonna sleep right here",Nestor said as he sprawled out on the couch.

Spyro made his way into a bedroom with Katrina behind him. Spyro jumped up onto a soft bed and saw Katrina make her way through the door.

"Hey",Katrina greeted.

"Hey",Spyro responded.

"You mind if I umm . . . if I"

"No problem",Spyro said as he slid over giving Katrina some room to lay.

"Thanks Spyro",Katrina said.

Spyro smiled as she curled up on the bed beside him. Spyro closed his eyes for a few seconds then felt Katrina's lips lock onto his. Spyro opened his eyes to see Katrina then closed them again and resumed kissing her.

"I love you",Spyro smiled.

"I love you too",she responded then kissed him again. The kiss continued as it began to get physical.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on into the night

Cynder studied the map is if there was a test she forgot to study for the next day. The elders and Malefor went to their rooms to get some sleep while she studied. Nestor's snoring was the only thing she heard now other than the mysterious squeaking noises she heard in one of the rooms earlier. She looked at the document then the map pinpointing where the other elders could be. After a half- hour she was beginning to doze off so she decided to go to sleep onto one of the nearby couches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day 7:04 a.m.

Spyro awoke to see Katrina still sleeping beside him. He smiled then quietly yawned as he carefully got off the bed to see if the others were up. He made his way into the living room to see Cynder and Nestor sitting at the table looking at the map.

"Well look who's finally up",Nestor greeted.

Spyro rubbed his eyes,"How long have you two been up?"

"Long enough to see that Trondo had some food in the fridge",Cynder said as she rubbed her stomach.

"He had food in the fridge?",Spyro asked.

"Yea, we could have eaten here last night instead of hunting",Nestor replied.

"Figures, I'll be in the kitchen."

Spyro walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see that Trondo did indeed have some food in it. He grabbed some meat and placed it on the grill. He flamed it to a charbroiled goodness then sat at the kitchen table to begin his meal. A minute later Katrina walked in the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning",Katrina said.

"Morning",Spyro muffled.

Katrina made her way over to Spyro and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So I heard Trondo had some food in the fridge",Katrina asked.

Spyro nodded as she opened the fridge. She grabbed some meat then Spyro cooked it for her. When it was done Katrina took it with gratitude then sat beside Spyro at the table to enjoy her meal. A few minutes passed until Cyrus made his way into the kitchen. He smiled at Spyro and Katrina and opened the fridge and grabbed him some steak to eat. Spyro finished his meal and cooked the steak for Cyrus to eat. Cyrus thanked him as Katrina finished her meal also.

"About to leave for the mines?",Cyrus asked as he sat down.

"Yea, once we get our armor together we'll be on our way",Spyro responded.

"Well I bid your group good safety for the trip. I would tag along but I have to stay here and help Boldar look after Artisan."

"Thank you Cyrus",Katrina said.

"May the ancestors watch over you",Cyrus quoted as he took his first bite.

Spyro and Katrina made their way into the living room where Cynder and Nestor already suited up and handed Katrina and Spyro's armor over. They put their armor on and bid one last farewell to Cyrus. They made their way outside to the morning streets where dragons were opening up shops for business. Spyro and the others made their way to the western bridge for the mines were west of Artisan. In a few minutes they made it to the stone bridge and waved at the dragon guarding it. When they made it to the grassy area they took flight over the treetops with Cynder as the leader for she seemed to know where the mines were. Cynder was first with Nestor and Sparx behind her. In the back were Katrina and Spyro. A few minutes passed and Spyro looked over at Katrina then tickled her side with his wing. She giggled in response then tickled Spyro with her wing.

"Hey stop it",Spyro laughed.

"You started it",Katrina said as she tickled him again.

"Yea but I did it once, you did it three times",Spyro laughed.

Cynder looked ahead in search of their destination. More time passed as the morning sun creeped up higher into the sky. Nestor looked around at his surroundings. He saw the mountains in the far north and south seemed to be a continuous forest. The flight continued as Spyro and Katrina were thinking about last night. Spyro looked at Katrina as he knew what she was thinking then she responded with a smile then a quick kiss. Nestor looked back and smiled at the sight then resumed looking ahead. About 15 more minutes passed. The flight was still going and Cynder was still looking for the mines as did the others.

"Are we there yet?",Sparx asked like an annoying child.

"Do you see a mine around anywhere?",Cynder asked.

"No",he replied.

"You just answered your own question",she answered.

"Maybe we passed the mines",Nestor suggested.

"It seemed pretty far out on the map so I don't think we passed it yet",Cynder assured.

"Like how far?",Sparx asked.

"Umm, I would say around 20 to 30 miles. I'm not really sure",Cynder answered.

"How far do you think we've gone",Sparx asked.

"I would have to guess about 7 miles",Cynder answered.

"Aw great. We still got probably 13 to 23 miles to go. It's going to take forever to get there",Sparx complained.

They continued over the dense forest. It was mostly quiet but for a few questions about the mines to Nestor.

"The mines used to be used to dig up gold. But a few years ago it caved in burying most of it up making trips for gold impossible",Nestor explained.

"Making it a perfect hiding place for an elder to be",Spyro thought.

The sun made its way higher into the sky. Spyro guessed they had been flying for around an hour and gone about 11 miles. The group landed to rest their wings and walked while their wings rested. Time passed then Spyro spotted the enemy up ahead. Spyro pointed ahead to a group of 4 gnorcs ahead walking in the forest. The others saw them then split up into so they would be in 4 groups. They slowly made their way closer to the gnorcs until they were in earshot. Spyro signaled for an ambush and they made their move. Spyro sprinted toward the gnorcs. The gnorcs turned around to see a purple dragon blazing toward them. Spyro leaped onto one gnorc then mauled on his face. The other 3 gnorcs unsheathed their weapons and were ready to strike Spyro until Nestor caught them by surprise when he pounced onto another gnorc like a tiger. The gnorced screamed in fear. One gnorc swung his mace at Nestor but Katrina sped up and charged into the gnorc with an ice tackle attack. The gnorcs movements were slowed while Cynder and Spyro finished off the last gnorc that was still a threat. The last gnorc still standing attempted to slice Katrina but only failed as a result of being slowed. Katrina froze him in place them broke him into pieces which slowly melted as it touched the warm dirt.

"If gnorcs were here then that only means the mines are close. Keep an eye out for it",Nestor said.

The dragons took flight again and progressed deeper into the forest. A few minutes later a busted up old mine cart was spotted on the ground. Afterwards was a few rails. Cynder carefully looked down into the forest and spotted an opening with a railway leading straight into it.

"That must be it",Cynder said as she flew down to it.

They landed in front of the entrance. Spyro looked down the tunnel and saw a few dimly lit decorated lanterns down it.

"Hey look at this",Nestor said.

Spyro, Cynder, Katrina, and Sparx turned to see Nestor looking at a operational mine cart on the rails. Then Nestor grinned at them.

"It would be faster",Nestor grinned.

"Are you saying that we ride this hunk of junk down into the depths of what mostly likely is gonna be destruction?",Sparx said.

"Yea",Nestor simply responded.

"Count me in",Cynder said as she jumped in the cart.

"Looks like fun",Katrina said then jumped in.

Spyro smiled at the group then jumped in the cart waiting for Sparx to get inside.

"Agh whats the use",Sparx said as he flew inside.

"Wait this thing isn't gonna push itself",Katrina said then was stopped by a sudden bam to the back of the cart. She looked back to see Nestor pushing a cart to give them a start down the tunnel. When they gained momentum, he jumped in the cart.

"Now don't forget about that handle sticking up beside the cart",Nestor said. "It's the brakes."

Spyro nodded then looked into the deep dark tunnel of the mines they were about to enter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh yea in chapter 10 there are 2 clues. I won't say to what cause if you spot them then you will know immediately what I'm talking about. So did you spot those 2 clues?

-Spyrofan4321


End file.
